


I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, Fire Lord Iroh, M/M, No zutara, Title from a Taylor Swift Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: It's been four years since the Hundred Years War ended. The Fire Nation is looking for a spouse for their heir, Prince Zuko. The Southern Water Tribe offers Master Katara as suitor.Enter Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you need to know before you read this: 
> 
> Katara and Sokka never found Aang, but the war ended on the Day of the Black Sun.  
> Zuko was banished, but he went back to the Fire Nation after his father was incarcerated and Iroh was crowned.  
> Azula got therapy. <3  
> They're all 4 years older than by the end of the show (so Katara and Azula are 18, Sokka is 19, and Zuko is 20)

Sokka knocks on his sister’s door, waiting for her to allow him to come inside. A soft voice from the inside of the room, almost unhearable, gives him permission, so he opens the wooden door slowly, peeking his head in first. 

Katara is sitting on her bed, hugging her legs with her head resting on top of her knees. She’s facing the window, but it doesn’t seem like her gaze is focused anywhere. Her hair, that reaches her waist, is down -- she’s not even wearing the loopy things she always wears with their mother’s beads. She wears a simple white tunic long to her knees, and is barefeet. Sokka notices her right hand is under his chin, fidgeting with the carved stone in their mother’s necklace. 

Sokka walks to the bed slowly, sitting on her left. He runs his hand up and down her back and kisses her left temple.

It’s dark outside, they had dinner a long time ago. Sokka is already wearing his pajamas, as he was on his way to bed when he found out about the news. Seeing his sister, he guesses it’s been the same for her.

“Dad just told me. I’m really sorry, Katara.” he says, because he doesn’t really know what else to say. Katara doesn’t reply, but she tilts her head towards him, pressing it against his shoulder. She isn’t crying, and she probably won’t until he’s gone, but Sokka knows she’s devastated. 

“Dad said he tried to convince the elders. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.” she whispers, still looking out the window. 

Katara’s window’s view is better than Sokka’s. Her room faces the ocean, whereas his, faces one of the inner gardens. He figures Dad gave it to her because she’s a waterbender, and therefore it could help her connection with her element, but he was still jealous when they moved here and she was given this room. Before, when Dad was in the war and they lived with Gran Gran, they shared a room, and it had no windows, but it was theirs and they got to play all the time they wanted, and share stories under the blankets, ignoring their curfew. 

A lot of things had changed since the war ended.

Some nights, when the moon is full, Sokka comes over and sits by her window, listening to the sound of the waves and staring at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the ocean, while Katara practices her bending. He doesn’t want to think he won’t get to do that anymore, after this.

He hugs his sister tighter, kissing the top of her head, and he turns to look out of the window too. 

There’s a new moon tonight, so there’s no reflection shining on the ocean, that is calm and quiet. Sokka finds it a horrible metaphor, and wonders if the Spirits are trying to warn them about the future.

  
  


The thing is, although they technically are royalty, Sokka hates to think of his family like that. Yes, his father is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and him being the eldest son, is his heir. They live in the biggest house on the Tribe, but it’s not a palace. It looks nothing like the palace he visited as a kid in the Earth Kingdom, or the Fire Lord’s palace he has heard the sailors talk about. They have staff, and a few guards, but that’s because it’s a big house, and his father is too busy with meetings and other Chief stuff to care for their home, and their mother… well, she’s not here anymore. But Katara and him never grew up being princes, they knew they were the Chief’s children and that meant something, but they never thought of themselves as better than the other kids of the Tribe; and they went to public school like the rest of the children their age, up till they turned thirteen. Their “royal family”, if you could call it that, wasn’t anything like the Earth King’s or the Fire Lord’s. Tui and La, it wasn’t anything like their sister tribe -- he had traveled up north with his dad a few times, and Chief Arnook had made it obvious that they shared the other Nation’s views more than their own. 

So that’s why he doesn’t understand why the elders are forcing Katara to go through this. To marry Fire Lord Ozai’s son, out of all people. He didn’t understand the point of an arranged marriage -- he understands the technicalities, of course, this would make the connections between both Nations stronger, and show the people that the rivalry between Fire and Water was over (although Sokka knew that it wasn’t). But what is the point of making two people miserable so early in their life? Katara had just turned eighteen, and he had never met the Fire Prince, but he doubts he was much older than her. 

Why should two people so young in age get married just to satisfy a bunch of old people? Because Sokka knows this had all been an idea from the elders. His father would never give Katara away like that. Like she is some trophy, an object with no opinion who has nothing to say about her own future. 

And to the son of the last Fire Lord, no less. After everything they had gone through, Sokka is astonished that her little sister is being forced to marry someone from the Fire Nation when it’s common knowledge that their mother had been lost to the hands of their troops. Not only that, she’s being sent to marry the very blood that started the Hundred Years War. 

He thought about talking to the elders himself, convince them that they were making a mistake, that this whole arranged marriage idea is just bonkers, but the look on Hakoda’s face when he had given him the news stopped him from standing up and calling an urgent meeting. It’s definitive. Katara will have to leave the South Pole, go to the Fire Nation, and marry the Fire Prince. And not even him, the Chief, can say anything to stop it from happening. 

Sokka leaves Katara’s room after an hour of silence. The girl didn’t want to talk, and Sokka respects that, but as her brother, he stood by her until his body gave up. He tumbles back to his room and passes out as soon as his head touches the pillow. The morning after, Katara and him are called to sit in the morning meeting to talk about the marriage. 

Well, Katara is. Sokka argues his way in until Hakoda sighed and told him to get in too. They sit one at each side of their father; Bato, his right hand, on Sokka’s left, and the rest of the elders all around the square table, all looking at the Chief. 

Hakoda gives his daughter, who is looking at the centre of the table, but was lost in her mind, a sympathetic look before he clears his throat and stands up to talk. “Good morning, everyone. I’m going to go as straight to the point as I can. Last night, we were informed by Ambassador Jakaoh of the Fire Nation that Prince Zuko is officially looking for a spouse.” The Ambassador, a tall and lean man with pale skin and black hair, nods. Sokka wants to punch him in the face for sharing such information. “As a council, we-” he clears his throat again. “decided to send my daughter as a possible option for Prince Zuko.” 

“A possible option?” Sokka says. “So she doesn’t really have to get married to that guy?”

“Show some respect, Prince Sokka.” Ambassador Jakaoh says. Sokka glares at him. Great, now he wants to punch him twice. “It’s Prince Zuko you’re talking about.” 

“Yeah? Well, you said it, I’m a Prince too, so I’m above you in the hierarchy. Now shut up, before I send you back to the Fire Nation in a-” 

“Sokka.” Hakoda cuts in. “Calm down.” Sokka frowns, but nods. “You’re right. For now, it’s all hypothetical. The Fire Nation hasn’t accepted our proposal yet, but…” he sighs. “She’s, objectively, the better option. She’s the highest rank on the hierarchy out of all the other suitors, and the closest to Prince Zuko in age. Knowing the Fire Nation, she’ll be the chosen one.”

Sokka looks at his sister. She hasn’t moved yet, still looking at the same point on the center of the wooden table. She has her hands on her lap, wearing her formal robes and her hair in a braid. He sighs. 

“So we’re just going to send a messenger hawk and hope that they say no?” he asks. 

One of the elders, Tirmem, replies. “We’re hoping they say yes.” 

“Right. Of course.” he shakes his head, glancing back at Katara. Hakoda speaks again. 

“We’ll send a letter to the Fire Nation and wait for an answer. But we’ll need a plan of action in case they say yes.” he explains. “Katara.” The girl snaps her head up and looks at her father. “The Fire Prince might want you to visit before they make a final decision, to prove that you will be a good wife for him.” Katara doesn’t reply, but nods slowly. 

“I could go with her.” Sokka offers. “It’s bad enough she has to go to the Fire Nation, but she shouldn’t go alone. She will need a friend. And it’s not like you guys will need me here.” he explains. “Also, it won’t be for long. Best case scenario,”  _ he rejects her _ , he wants to say, but he bites his tongue, “they get married, and I can come back after that.” 

Hakoda nods. “I don’t see why not. What does the rest of the council think?”

“It’s a good idea.” Mikkek, another one of the elders, replies. “It would also give Sokka the opportunity to form a friendship with the Fire Prince that will come in handy when they both become leaders of their kingdoms.” 

Sokka rolls his eyes. He has no interest at all of becoming friends with the Fire Prince. In fact, he isn’t sure he won’t kick him the first time he sees him.

“Then it’s settled.” Hakoda says, nodding. “Now all there’s left is the letter. I will write it personally, so that Fire Lord Iroh knows we intend for this marriage to bear fruit.” 

Sokka grimaces. Surely, his father doesn’t mean it in that way, right? 

“You’re all dismissed.” Hakoda finishes the meeting, and one by one, the elders and the ambassadors leave the room. Only Bato and Sokka’s family stay. Hakoda turns to look at Katara, who is looking down at her hands, and places his big hand on her skinny shoulder. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Katara doesn’t answer.

“Your father fought all he could to make the elders forget about this idea, but he wasn’t successful. You need to know this, Katara.” Bato says, reaching for her across the table. 

The teenage girl looks up to Bato, then Hakoda, and shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. To these men, I will never be more than a token. This is the first time I’ve even been invited to a meeting. They only see me as a political pawn.” 

Sokka feels the pain on his sister’s voice, and he stands up, walking to her and surrounding her body with his arms. “It’s okay, Katara. We’ll figure it out, okay?”

“Figure what out, Sokka? This isn’t one of your fishing trips gone badly. It’s a council decision that has already been settled. I am to marry Prince Zuko, if he decides so.” There are tears building in her eyes and her face is getting red. Sokka wants to fight the entire council for hurting his sister like this. 

“Exactly. If he decides so. But maybe he won’t. If you’re not the perfect wife… he will have to say no, and then everything will go back to normal, and you can say here with us!” Sokka explains, placing his hands on her cheeks. 

Hakoda sighs. “Sokka. I know you’re upset, but you can’t sabotage this, our relations with the Fire Nation are weak as they are, we don’t need the next Fire Lord thinking we’re not proper nobility.” 

“But we are not proper nobility, Dad.” Sokka says, exasperated. “We were not raised like the Fire Princes were, we were raised like normal kids. Except we didn’t have parents, and then you came back and decided we were supposed to be some royalty.” 

“Because we need to have one, if we want the Nations to work with us. They think we’re savages, Sokka! It’s not my liking, either, but we need them to see that we have stability, that we are like them.” 

“Being like them means my baby sister has to marry some guy she has never met before, against her will?” he yells. His father stands up and looks down at him, seething. 

“Sokka, enough! I don’t want to hear anything else. Go take a walk, son, you need it.” 

Bato, sighing, stands up and grabs Sokka by the shoulder. “Let’s go. We’ll see if Gran Gran has made some sea prune soup.” 

They walk out of the council building, Bato’s hand on Sokka’s shoulder the whole time. The younger man looks at the other, frowning. “I don’t understand how he’s so okay with doing this.”

“He isn’t, Sokka. He’s about to lose his only daughter. It’s killing him inside. But being Chief, especially in the time your father is, means sometimes you have to forget about your personal interests in order to make what’s best for your people.” 

Sokka sighs. The Hundred Year War had ended when he was fifteen, on the Day of the Black Sun. There had been an eclipse then, and the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom had taken advantage of the Fire Nation’s lack of power to attack Fire Lord Ozai. He hadn’t been expecting the Nations to join against him, and had been defeated. His father and the rest of the warriors had gone back home not long after that, when Fire Lord Iroh, Ozai’s brother, had been crowned; and they had started to rebuild the South. 

It’s been four years since that, and Sokka knows how hard his father has been working to make the South better, to turn it into a real kingdom, like the Northern Tribe. He’s proud of him, but that doesn’t mean he’s not disappointed that he’s doing this. 

Katara is his sister, and he can’t just give her away to some random guy from the Fire Nation, be it the Fire Prince or not. 

“You’ll understand when you’re Chief, Sokka.” Bato says. Sokka grunts.

“If I ever have a daughter, and I marry her off to some random guy, please kick me in the gut.” Bato laughs, clapping the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Even if I’m dead?” he asks. Sokka nods. 

“Yeah. Kick me in the gut with your spirity leg, if you are.” he says, frowning. 

Bato lets out a happy sigh. “You’re going to be a great Chief, Sokka. The South is lucky to have you. Now hurry up, I’m hungry and your grandmother makes a killer soup!” 

  
  


Hakoda sends the letter the day after that. Sokka spends the rest of the week about to jump out of his own skin, nervous about what the reply letter might say. He hopes with his whole heart the Fire Prince will recline the offer, and then they can forget about it. But he remembers his father’s words, that Katara was the most eligible suitor, and he wants to punch something. He can’t believe he is about to lose his sister to the Fire Nation, just like he did his mom. 

When the letter finally comes, the bright red seal with the Fire Nation mark keeping it closed, Sokka runs to his father’s office with it in his hand, waving it around. Bato and him are there, leaning over the desk, where some map is spread all over it. 

“The letter.” Sokka says, out of breath. “It’s here. The Fire Nation letter.” 

He slams it on the desk, on top of the map, and Bato and Hakoda look at each other before the latter stretches his hand to grab it. He opens it with the knife he keeps on the pouch that hangs from his belt, and reads it to himself. 

Sokka stares at him, biting the nail on his thumb. “What does it say? What does it say, Dad? Is Katara getting married?” he asks. Hakoda looks at him before he looks back at the letter. He shakes his head, offering it to Bato. “What? Dad! Just tell me already!” 

Hakoda lets out a long sigh before he talks. “The Fire Lord is coming, and he’s bringing the Prince and the Princess with him. They want to meet Katara before they make up their mind.”

Sokka frowns. “They’re coming here? Here, here?” 

Bato nods, putting the letter down. “Apparently. It doesn’t say much more than that.” 

“But he’s never come here before! Isn’t it a little weird that he’s coming here instead of asking Katara to go there?” he says, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“Not really. Fire Lord Iroh is nothing like his ancestors, to be honest.” Hakoda says. He’s mimicking his son, arms on his chest, leaning to the side, his waist supported by the desk itself. “It makes sense he wants to come here exactly because he never has. I don’t think any Fire Lord has even been here since…” he clears his throat. “A long time ago. But, nevermind. I guess this means we finally get to open the guest house.” 

“We have a guest house?” Sokka asks. “Since when are we so rich, Dad?” Hakoda laughs. 

“We’re not. It’s not ours, it’s the city’s. Now, do me a favor and bring the letter to your sister. She’s giving a class by the port. And if you can, get out of your way and tell Banak to ready the guest house for the Fire Lord.” 

“Are you sure you want to give that task to Banak?” Bato asks. Hakoda sighs. 

“It’s not like I want to, Bato. He’s the one in charge of our relationships with the other Nations, so he-” Hakoda stops himself, turning to look at his son. “Sokka, please. Do as I asked. This is important.” 

Sokka picks himself up, nodding. “Right. Of course, Dad. I’ll see you later.” 

He leaves the room, leaving Bato and Hakoda to their own matters, and places the letter on the pocket of his parka, leaving the council building to walk to the port. 

On his way there, he walks into Nekan, Sokka’s best friend since they were kids. He’s a year older than him, but a bit shorter. Sokka doesn’t like to brag, but sometimes Nekan has to look up to look him in the eyes. It makes Sokka happy, especially because during their whole childhood, he was always the short one. But one last growth spurt had given him the lead, and he doubted that would change now. Apart from that, Nekan is like any other Water Tribe guy: dark skin and hair, blue eyes, and wide features. He was also absolutely gorgeous. Many girls in the Tribe had had crushes on Nekan growing up. Sokka counts himself there. His teenage hormones had been all over the place.

“Hey, Sokka!” he hears Nekan call him. He stops in his tracks, letting Nekan reach him, before he starts walking again. “I heard about Katara’s engagement. Dude, what in La’s name is that bullshit?” 

Sokka sighs. “The elders decided it. Apparently, it’s settled. Not even my Dad can do anything about it.” Nekan grimaces.

“I’m sorry, Sokka.” 

Sokka shrugs. “It’s not official yet. We just got a letter that they’re coming here to meet her before they decide. I guess it makes sense, but it also somehow feels like they want to… test her, or something. She doesn’t know yet, I’m about to tell her.” 

“Do you want me to go with you? I know Katara’s wrath can be… something.” Sokka smiles at him, shaking his head. The beads on his hair rattle against each other at the movement. 

“It’s fine, thank you. She’s my sister, I know how to placate it.” Nekan nods and hugs him. Sokka hugs back. 

“Okay. But if you need anything, you know where to find me.” Sokka smiles as the other guy winks at him and turns away, leaving him. 

Sokka watches him go before he sets back to his original destiny. 

Katara is on the port with a bunch of little waterbenders, teaching them some movements. For so long, she was the only waterbender in the Tribe, but since the war ended, and their relationship with their sister Tribe grew stronger, many people had moved from the North and had children here, resulting in more waterbenders being born there. Some of them had moved there just to be taught by Master Katara, the waterbending self-taught prodigy. 

To say he was proud of his sister was an understatement. 

When Katara spots him, she stops what she’s doing and instructs the children to keep doing their forms as she walks to him. “Hey. What are you doing here?” 

Sokka takes the letter out of his pocket and offers it to her. “This came in this morning. Dad thought you should read it, so.” 

Katara frowns, looking at the Fire Nation seal, and shakes her head. “What does it say?”

“I didn’t read it. Dad wouldn’t let me. But the gist of it is, the Fire Lord and the Prince and Princess are coming to meet you before they make a decision.” 

“Right. Test the goods before you decide to buy it, huh?” Katara says, crossing her arms on her chest and rolling her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Katara.” he whispers. 

“Does it say when they’re coming?” she asks. Sokka shakes his head.

“I don’t know. But Dad ordered the guest house to be readied, so I guess it’ll be soon.” Katara sighs. 

“I have to finish the class. I’ll see you later at home, Sokka.” 

“Katara, wait.” he says, grabbing her arm before she turns away. He pushes her towards his chest, putting his arms around her shoulders, and places his chin on top of her head. “Whatever happens, I’ll be there for you, okay?”

Katara nods, surrounding his waist with her arms. “Thanks, Sokka.” 

Sokka doesn’t reply, but he rocks their bodies to the sides before she lets go and walks back to the children. 

He really can’t believe they’re doing this to his sister. 

  
  


The Fire Nation ship containing the Royal Family arrives at the South Pole two weeks after they receive the letter. Hakoda, Sokka, Bato, and Katara, along with Ambassador Jakaoh and a few other councilmen await them in the port. 

Fire Nation ships are nothing like the ones they have in the Water Tribe. Theirs are made of wood and fit, maybe, a dozen sailors. The ships from the Fire Nation are made of metal, and the whole Tribe could get into one and there would still be space left for a few possum elephants. Sokka groans when the ship finally shows up on the horizon, and by the time the bridge is down, he’s rolled his eyes at least four times. 

Hakoda made them all wear their best clothes to receive them, which Sokka finds stupid, since they’re all wearing their parkas on top of them, but he obliged anyway. Sokka’s is just a blue leather shirt with leather pants and boots, but Gran Gran made him wear his hair down instead of his usual wolftai, and braided a few locks on his left side, placing some beads on the top. 

Katara is wearing a dark blue dress made of hawk wolf fur, along with her brown boots and her parka. Them, along with their father, have parkas with the same pattern. Bato’s are not the same, but very similar; Sokka guesses it’s because he’s the next in rank after them. 

She wears her hair down, but has a top knot in Fire Nation style. Gran Gran said it would make the Fire Lord see that they’re serious about this deal. Sokka had groaned at the word ‘deal’, because Gran Gran was right. This marriage was nothing more than a deal for the elders and the Fire Lord. 

Down the bridge of the ship comes first a servant, wearing what must be the usual Fire Nation clothes. He is wearing a coat, but it’s so thin Sokka doubts it’s doing anything for him. He bites his tongue to cut his laugh.  _ Good luck finding anything red in this place _ , he thinks. 

The servant, once he’s stepped on the icy port, walks to the side of the bridge and clears his throat. then announces: “Fire Lord Iroh of the Fire Nation!”

A short old man walks down the bridge. He thought maybe the servant wore such a thin coat because he was, well, a servant, but the Fire Lord’s coat was just as thin. He has grey hair and a long beard, along with round eyes. If he wasn’t wearing the crown on his top knot, Sokka would have never thought he was the leader of a Nation. But then again, he would have never thought his own father was, either. The old man has a smile on his lips, and he climbs down the bridge slowly, two guards following him closely. 

“Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!” The servant announces next, once the Fire Lord has reached the end of the bridge. 

A girl, not much older than Katara or him, walks down the bridge. She is smaller than him for sure, and wears her hair up in a knot, but two locks of black hair frame her hair. Her slanted eyes look around the port with disdain, and her painted lips are furrowed. She has her hands inside the pockets of her coat, but that doesn’t make her look any less elegant. There is something about her, maybe her poise, that makes her look unreachable, and Sokka doesn’t like it at all. 

“Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!” 

Sokka looks back at the top of the bridge. The guy that comes from inside the ship looks just like the girl that preceded him; all pale skin and shiny black hair in a top knot, except there’s a huge scar on the left side of his face, covering his eye and, if Sokka’s eyes can be trusted, ear. It looks like a burn, which makes Sokka frown. He thought the Fire Prince was a firebender. Were firebender able to get burns? Wouldn’t that be counterproductive? 

Apart from the huge scar that Sokka makes himself look away from, the Fire Prince doesn’t look any more interesting. He’s probably a stick-up-the-ass-imbecile, who thinks of himself too high to even get married to a Water Tribe heiress. He’s not even wearing a coat, unlike his family. Just his robes, and his stupid point boots. Sokka wonders if he has a death wish. Maybe he wants to freeze to death. 

When he reaches his family at the end of the bridge, the three of them walk to where Sokka’s family is. 

“Chief Hakoda.” Fire Lord Iroh greets his father, saluting him Water Tribe style, holding each other’s forearms. That surprises Sokka, that they even know how to salute properly. “It’s an honor to finally be here.”

“The honor is all ours, Fire Lord Iroh.” Hakoda replies, nodding as he lets go of his arm. “These are my children, Sokka and Katara.” he says, gesturing towards them. Katara bows, but Sokka, standing with his arms crossed, only nods. He sees the Princess roll her eyes from the corner of his own. “And you already know Bato.” 

“Of course.” the Fire Lord answers, saluting his father’s second in command. “These are my nephew, Zuko; and my niece, Azula.” he introduces them. The both of them bow. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Chief Hakoda.” The Prince says when he stands back up. And, okay. Sokka was not expecting that voice. It’s deep and raspy, and it definitely doesn’t go with the almighty look of its owner, but also, somehow, it’s perfect for him. Sokka is a simple man attracted to simple things, and in other circumstances, that voice would have made him feel things. 

But this is the Fire Nation crown prince, and he’s trying to take his little sister away, so the sooner he and his sexy voice are out of his city, the better.

“Thank you, Prince Zuko.” his father replies. “Now, we shall walk you to our guest house. It’s no palace, but it’s the best we have.” he says. 

Fire Lord Iroh waves his left hand. “Ah, no worries, Chief Hakoda. We’ve stayed at worse places. Haven’t we, nephew?” he says, clapping the Prince’s shoulder. He blushes, nodding slightly. 

They walk across the city, the Royal Family’s servants following them with their luggage on their arms. Bato, Hakoda, and the Fire Lord lead the parade, talking about political issues. Behind them, Katara quietly follows, walking beside the Prince. Sokka is at the tail with the Princess. 

“You know, I expected more huts and furs hanging around. Not a whole city built in ice.” the Princess says, looking around. Sokka looks at her. Her cheeks are flushed from the cold, and he’s pretty sure her lips are purple under the lipstick. She still has her hands in her pockets.

“Yeah, well. Since the war ended, we’ve come a long way. The waterbenders make the buildings.” he explains, sticking his hands on his parka’s pockets, rummaging around. “Here.” he says, offering her a pair of gloves he had on them. The girl looks at the gloves, then at him, with a raised eyebrow. “You haven’t taken your hands off her pockets since you got here. I know you’re probably freezing in that excuse of a coat. Wear them, I don’t mind.”

Azula eyes the gloves for a few more seconds before she takes them, quickly placing her small hands inside them. “Thank you, Prince Sokka.” she says. “They’re quite big.”

Sokka shrugs. “I have big hands. And I’m not a prince” he looks forward, where her sister keeps walking beside the Prince, but none of them talk or even look at each other. “Speaking of, isn’t your brother cold? He’s not wearing anything more than a robe.” 

Azula looks at her brother before she answers. “Zuko has mastered the control of his temperature, something I have never been able to do. He can rise or lower it to his will. It’s a firebender thing.” She smiles at him. “But I shoot lightning from my fingers, so I win.” 

Sokka lets out a little laugh. He thought the Princes were uptight and stuffy, but Princess Azula seems genuine. She still looks around like she’s better than the South Pole, but at least she talks to him. It’s more than what Sokka was expecting her to do. 

Sokka realizes he has never seen the inside of the guest house until the moment they walk inside. It doesn’t take him long to realize it’s decorated almost exactly like their own house, meaning Gran Gran probably took charge of that part. There are furs and weapons hanging on the walls, a brown carpet covering the slippery floor and the rooms are small, but they all have a chimney in them. 

He notices the Prince looking around with his nose crunched up.  _ Snob _ . 

“It’s… interesting.” Princess Azula says after a long silence, looking up and around herself. 

“You’re our first guests, to be completely honest.” Hakoda answers her. 

“Wonderful! I think this will help us better understand the way of life of the Water Tribe, don’t you agree, nephew?” Fire Lord Iroh says. The Prince looks at him, frowning, and nods. 

“Of course, Uncle.” 

“Katara, can you show the Princes to their rooms?” Hakoda asks, and the teenage girl nods, as he looks at the heir and his sister and tilts her head towards the narrow hallway, before they disappear through it. 

“So, you’re the boy Hakoda always used to talk about back in the war.” Fire Lord Iroh says, and Sokka only realizes he had been looking at his sister and the Princes when he has to turn back to face the old man. “You’ve grown a lot, then.”

“It’s been four years since the war ended, Your Majesty.” Sokka says, smiling. “It would worry me if I hadn’t.” 

“Right.” the Fire Lord says, and Sokka worries he might have come off as rude. “You’re the next Chief, then?” Sokka nods. 

“Yes. But let’s hope that won’t happen until many, many years from now.” 

“Of course. Your father is a great man, I don’t wish anything to happen to him.” 

“You flatter me, Fire Lord Iroh.” Hakoda says from where he stands. “But Sokka is right. He still has a lot of years ahead of himself before I step down. I like bossing around too much.” Fire Lord Iroh breaks in a laugh that makes Sokka jump. He wasn’t expecting someone as regal as the literal Fire Lord to full-belly laugh. It reminded him of Gran Gran’s laugh, which weirded him out more than it should. “Now, Your Majesty, let me show you around the house. It’s not as big as your palace, of course, but I wouldn’t want you getting lost on your way to the bathroom in the middle of the night.” he says. Bato follows the two leaders, and Sokka stays there, standing in the entrance of the house, alone. 

He’s about to turn back and leave when he hears the raspy voice talk. “Excuse me.” the Prince says. Sokka looks at him with furrowed brows. “I was looking for my uncle. I need to tell him something.”

“Is it about my sister?” he asks, folding his arms on his chest. 

“No. Your sister seems wonderful, from what I’ve seen so far. It’s more of a personal matter.” 

Sokka nods, but he’s raising an eyebrow. “He went with my Dad and Bato that way.” he says, pointing towards the door that leads outside, to what seems to be an inner garden, on the Prince’s left. He turns all the way to look at it, then turns again to look at Sokka. 

“Of course. Thank you.” he says, bowing a little. Sokka doesn’t bow back, but he lets his raised eyebrow relax. “By the way,” he says, taking a step forward. “My sister wanted me to give this back to you. She said they were really helpful.” he stretches his left hand, holding Sokka’s gloves. 

“It was nothing. I would have done the same for you, but she told me you already have a… system.” he says. The Prince blushes a little, then nods, but he doesn’t say anything, so Sokka grabs the gloves from his hands, and his fingers brush Prince Zuko’s palm, feeling his warmth. It’s the same one he used to feel when he was sitting on his mother’s lap in front of the chimney, when she would tell him and Katara stories about their ancestors, the first waterbenders, and the Avatar. 

It sent a pang of pain through Sokka’s heart, but he decided to play it cool. 

“Well.” Prince Zuko speaks. “I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Prince Sokka.” he says, then bows again. He turns back and starts walking to the door before Sokka can remind him that he’s not a prince. 

  
  


He’s in their house when Katara comes back from the guest house. She walks past by him, but doesn’t say anything at all, heading straight towards her bedroom. Sokka frowns as he drops the scroll on his hands and follows her. 

“What’s wrong?” he demands to know when they’re already inside her room. She didn’t bang the door on his face, so Sokka took it as an invitation to come in. Katara flops down on her bed, her hands covering her face, and groans. “Katara, what happened? You were there for three hours. Where’s Dad?”

“Dad and Bato went with the Fire Lord to meet the elders.”

“And the Prince?” 

Katara looks at him, grimacing. “He and his sister decided to stay at the house, rest for a bit.”

Sokka frowns as he walks closer to his sister, sitting on the floor in front of her. “Did you just hang out with them for three hours?” 

Katara shrugs. “I’m supposed to let him know me better, no?”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know, I could’ve stayed with you.” 

“It’s okay. You can stay next time.” She says, and Sokka nods. There’s a few beats of silence before he groans. 

  
“I can’t believe you have to marry  _ him _ .”

“I can’t believe I have to marry anyone.” she scoffs. “I know Dad isn’t responsible for this, but I’m so mad at him right now. I can’t believe I will never have the… chance to fall in love.” she says, reaching up to touch her necklace. 

It had belonged to their mother, and her grandmother before her. It was a betrothal necklace her boyfriend had carved for her back when she lived in the North Pole. But she had had to leave, and even after she married their grandfather, she kept wearing her original necklace. When Hakoda proposed to their mother, he had asked Kanna for it. And when Kya had been murdered, their father had taken the necklace from her body and given it to Katara. She hadn’t taken off since then. 

Sokka always thought the necklace, for their family, represented love. The first love their grandmother had lost, the love between their parents from which they both had been born, and the love their mother had for Katara and him. He guesses it meant the same, for her. She would never have her own necklace now, or at least, not one that represents love. She could never pass this one down to her children and tell them the stories of great love in their family. 

“I’m really sorry, Katara.” he says, hugging her. He feels her arms around his body, and her hands clutching the back of his shirt. “If there was anything I could do to help you, I would.” 

“It’s okay.” she answers against his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.” 

They stay there, holding each other, for a while. Sokka realizes he’s never felt more helpless than when he feels his sister’s tears running down his neck. 

  
  


Sokka and Katara are invited once again into the meeting room. This time, the Fire Nation royals are joining them; so the table has Hakoda and his family right in front of them, and on the sides are the elders and the ambassadors.

Sokka eyes the Princes from their position. They’re each on one side of their uncle. The Prince, right in front of him, sits with his back straight and his hands joined on his lap, staring to the front (to him, Sokka thinks at first, but then he realizes his eyes aren’t focused on anything), or to whoever is speaking. The Princess, sitting across from Katara, sits supporting her head on her fist, elbow on the chair’s arm. She’s crossing her legs, her left knee picking from the table’s border. She looks incredibly bored.

He isn’t sure what the council is discussing, he’s been too busy focusing on the Princes, but obviously, since they’re all here, it has something to do with the wedding. The elders seem mad, but Hakoda has an indecipherable expression. The Fire Lord is frowning at the elders.

“You have to understand, I am not going to force my nephew to do anything.” Sokka picks up from the conversation. He frowns. 

“Oh, so the Prince can choose, but Katara can’t?” he says. The Fire Lord turns to look at him. 

“Excuse me?” he says. He is looking confusedly at him.

“You said you’re not going to force your nephew to do anything. Well, what about my sister? Can she not choose what she wants to do? Is it because she’s a girl, or because she’s Water Tribe?”

“Sokka.” Hakoda says in a warning tone, putting his hand on his son’s forearm. “Shut up.” 

“Does Master Katara not want this marriage?” the Fire Lord frowns, looking now at Hakoda. Sokka lets out a laugh. 

“Of course she doesn’t! Why would she want to marry him?” Sokka exclaims, gesticulating towards the Prince. He sees how he rearranges his position from the corner of his eyes. 

Hakoda stands up out of a sudden, banging his hands against the table. “Sokka! I said shut up.” he says, looking at his son. “If you can’t behave yourself, you need to get out.” 

“What?” he replies.

“You heard me. Get out.” 

“But Dad-”

“I said out!” 

Sokka glares at his father, and stands up, dropping the wooden chair back as he does. Stomping all the way through, he leaves the room, banging the door behind him. 

He gets out of the building, but stops when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. He paces around, muttering to himself, and kicks the snow a few times, before he hears someone laugh near him.    
  


“You’ve got a temper.” the Prince says. Sokka looks away, grunting. 

“Are they done?” he asks. The Prince walks down the stairs until he’s beside him before he answers.

“No. What you said caused a commotion.” he looks at him. “We didn’t know Katara was being forced into this.” he explains. 

Sokka turns to look at him. “You didn’t?” 

He looks at him up and down, then smiles. “Let’s take a walk.” he suggests. 

Sokka shakes his head. “I have a better idea, actually.”

Thirty minutes later, Prince Zuko and him are sitting on a boat. Sokka is rowing, while the Prince looks around at the icebergs floating around them. 

“There are blankets on the bag behind you.” Sokka says.”In case you want to turn down that biological heating system you’ve got going on.” He looks at him with his eyebrows raised, but after three seconds, he turns and grabs one, bundling himself up with it. 

“Thanks.” he says. Sokka nods, and keeps rowing. After a while, he looks at him again. He doesn’t look cold, but his nose and cheeks are red, especially under the scar on his left eye, and he keeps looking around like he’s expecting something. Sokka laughs, shaking his head. “What?” 

“I know you’re waiting for something to happen.” he says. “I was like that the first time my father took me out on the water. These waters are calm. Nothing ever happens here…” he looks to the cold water that surrounds them, the fishes that swim under them, and smiles. “It’s safe.” 

The Prince looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Hm.” he answers. 

“So,” Sokka talks again. “You didn’t know Katara was against this?”

The Prince sighs, making a little cloud of vapor come out of his mouth. “You see, I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but I feel like you deserve to know.” he starts. “We only announced I was looking for a wife because the people from the Fire Nation want to see stability in the throne. My uncle, he’s a widow. He lost a son. You know what kind of pain that can inflict on a person. And my father… you know. He’s my father. I’m next in the throne, so if I’m married by then… there’s that illusion of stability our citizens want to see so badly. We weren’t expecting any answers from outside the Fire Nation, but when your father’s offer came… I suggested we should give every suitor the same chances. We know all the suitors from the Fire Nation already, and some from the Earth Kingdom. We didn’t know Katara. Uncle Iroh suggested we came and met her, so I could have my own opinion on her. But we thought it had been her choice, not that the council had forced her into this. I would never force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. I’ll call all this off and we’ll go back to Caldera if she says she doesn’t want to go through with this.”

Sokka looks at him for a few seconds, and then smiles. “Good. That’s… that’s great, I think. Katara will be happy to know that.” the Prince nods. 

“I know the Fire Nation personally hurt you. Uncle told us about your mother. I’m sorry. They took our mother away, too.” Sokka frowns. He’s staring at him intently; so he doubts he’s lying. 

“I’m sorry.” he says. “I-”

“Wait.” he interrupts. “Look!” he exclaims, pointing behind him. Sokka turns to look where he’s pointing at. Not ten feet away from them, there’s a large iceberg. That’s normal, around these waters. What’s not normal is that it has… something inside. Something orange, at that.

“What in Tui and La…” he whispers, as he rows in that direction. He notices when they’re beside the iceberg that there’s a thin layer of ice where they can stand. He looks at the Prince. “It’ll give in if I step in it, but you’re leaner than me, so you probably weigh less than I do.” he explains. He nods, standing up, making the boat wiggle. “Careful.” Sokka says, holding him by the arm. He helps him out the boat and on the ice. “Does it feel like it’s giving?” Sokka asks. Prince Zuko shakes his head. “Good. Can you look at… the orange thing?” 

“If you let me go.” he says. Sokka looks down, where his hand is still clutched to his forearm, and clears his throat, taking his arm back.

“Sorry.” he apologizes. The Prince doesn’t answer. 

He walks closer to the orange thing, taking slow steps so that the ice doesn’t break under his feet. Sokka, from his place on the boat, stares at him. Prince Zuko leans closer to the iceberg, and then looks at him. “Prince Sokka?” he calls for him. “I think… I think it’s a person.” 

Sokka frowns. “What?” 

“I… I think I see a head. And at least one arm.” 

“Prince Zuko.” Sokka says. “Are you completely sure?” 

“No.” he hears the Prince sigh. “But I think I can get him out of there.” 

“What? How? We don’t have anything to chop the ice!” The Prince looks at him, and gives him a side smile. Sokka looks at him even more confused than before. 

“I’m a firebender!” he says, as he lights a flame on his hand. Sokka stares at him, opening his mouth, as he melts the ice around the orange figure. After a few minutes, the ice cracks by itself, and a strong current of air throws Prince Zuko off his feet. 

“Prince Zuko!” Sokka exclaims, as he leans forward to grab the Prince as he falls back. “Are you okay?” he asks. The Fire Prince groans, but he nods. Sokka looks at the iceberg. “What the hell was that?” he says, helping Prince Zuko stand back up into the ice.

“Let’s find out…” he whispers, as he walks towards the iceberg. The orange figure is still inside, and Sokka realizes the iceberg is hollow inside. “It’s a teenager!” Prince Zuko announces, kneeling down to grab at the body on the floor. He turns all he can, looking at Sokka. “Prince Sokka, I think he’s an airbender!” 

“What?” Sokka exclaims. Airbenders had been killed off by the Fire Nation almost 100 years ago, in order to kill the Avatar. That’s why they had gone for the Water Tribes after, raiding the South of all waterbenders, and colonized the Earth Kingdom next. What was an airbender doing in this place, anyhow?

“He’s got the tattoos.” Prince Zuko explains. “I think he’s still alive.” 

Sokka shakes his head. God, he must be dreaming this. “Listen, I’m going to come over there. Don’t move, okay?” 

He takes a step on the ice platform Prince Zuko had stood on before, and it creaks under his weight. As careful as he can, he walks to the inside of the iceberg, where the Prince is kneeling with the teenager’s head on his lap. He can’t be older than them, he’s maybe Katara’s age, all clad in orange and yellow. He’s bald, and has a blue arrow tattooed on his head and hands. He doesn’t look like he’s frozen, just like he was asleep. Sokka looks around the iceberg, and yelps. 

“What?” Prince Zuko asks, worried. Sokka points up to the huge animal that takes up the rest of the space in the iceberg. Prince Zuko’s eyes widen as he takes in the creature. “A sky bison.” he says. 

“How do you know all this stuff!?” Sokka exclaims, gesturing around. 

“How do you not? Didn’t they teach you this when you were a kid?” 

“We were in a war, Your Majesty. My school was twelve kids in a hut learning how to write.” 

“Right. Uhm. Sorry.” he says, looking down to the teenager on his arms. 

“Are you sure he’s alive?” Sokka asks. Prince Zuko nods. 

“It’s… weird. You know how I can keep my temperature up even here?” Sokka nods. “I can feel other people’s temperatures too. Here in the South, you’re all really cold. In the Fire Nation, people’s temperatures are higher.” 

“And his?” the Prince looks up at him. 

  
“Feels like a firebender.” 

“But he’s an Air Nomad?” Sokka scratches his head. 

Prince Zuko takes a sharp breath. “The last Avatar was an Air Nomad.” he whispers. 

“What does that have to do with this?” 

The firebender looks up at him, frowning. “Prince Sokka, I think we just found the Avatar.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka isn’t sure how they get back to the city, but before he knows it, they have dragged the teenager’s unconscious body to the boat, rowed back to the port, and ran back to the council building with the airbender on Sokka’s arms. 

Personally, he thinks it’s overly dramatic, how the Prince walks in front of him, telling everybody to move away, to make room for Sokka and the limp body he’s carrying. It gets ridiculous by the point the firebender opens the meeting room doors with a bang and stomps in, making all the people still in the room turn to look at them. 

“Stop whatever you were discussing.” He demands. His uncle frowns, staring at him. 

  
“Zuko? What’s wrong?” he asks.

The Prince turns to look at Sokka, who stands under the door frame, still holding the airbender. “We were out in the sea.” he starts explaining, as Sokka steps inside the room.

“Aw, Zuzu went on a trip with Sokka.” Azula teases. Her brother stares at her, then shakes his head. 

“We found him inside of an iceberg. He’s an airbender.” 

“Prince Zuko thinks he might be the Avatar. The one Sozin tried to kill.” Sokka adds, making the Prince nod. “But that doesn’t matter right now. He’s still breathing, but we don’t know for how long. It’s winter, his clothes are thin, and he was inside an iceberg.” the Water Tribe boy looks at his sister, who nods as she stands up. 

“Take him to Gran Gran. I’ll go look for Nitoh and take her there.” she orders. Sokka nods as she walks past him to get out of the room. 

Sokka looks at his father, who stands on the other side of the big wooden table, eyes widened. “I guess… I guess we’ll leave the meeting for another time, then.” 

The elders start complaining, but Sokka doesn’t wait to listen to what they have to say. Rolling his eyes, he turns around, and goes the same way his sister has. Not long after that, he senses two pairs of light feet following him. 

“We’ll go with you.” the Prince stats from his right. 

“Yeah, anything to get out of that gray hair festival.” Princess Azula adds from his left. Sokka looks at her, and laughs. 

  
  


They’re at Gran Gran’s house -- the house Katara and him grew up in, barely an actual house, more of an igloo; before Katara and Nitoh show up.

As soon as they arrive, Sokka places the airbender in the small bed where his grandmother sleeps, where he barely fits. The kid is tall. Taller than Sokka was at his age. But it’s fine, he’s not jealous or anything. 

Anyway. 

He places the teenager in the bed, and then walks out to the main area (it’s not really a living room or a hall), to find Princess Azula sitting on the floor, chatting cheerfully with Gran Gran, which he did not expect. The Prince sits by his sister, frowning and looking down at the floor. 

“I literally buried him in blankets.” Sokka announces, gaining himself the attention of the other three people in the house. “So at least his body temperature won’t drop.” 

Prince Zuko and Princess Azula nod at the same time, which Sokka finds extremely terrifying, before they go back to their previous actions (staring at the floor and talking to Gran Gran, respectively). 

Sokka sighs as he walks to the small fire his grandmother has always lit up, and takes a kettle and a few leaves, starting a tea. 

He kneels before the fire, looking at it, taking in its warmth. He moves a hand closer, waving it around like the Prince had before. 

He had never seen anyone firebend before that. Not even when they were raided, when his mother had died, had he actually seen any of the soldiers firebend. He always figured it was something vicious, akin to a weapon; only used to cause destruction and pain. But the Prince had firebended to melt the iceberg, to save the life of the teenager inside it. And it hadn’t even looked dangerous at any point. Sokka hadn’t been scared that the Prince would send a flame his way, he had just stared, marveled, at the way the orange flame had licked at the ice, turning it into water and steam.

He had been fascinated by the forms Prince Zuko had used, the way he had so flowingly slid on top of the thin ice and created the fire from within him. He knew Katara needed water to waterbend, and when he had gone to the Earth Kingdom with his father, he had noticed earthbenders also only used the element around them. But the Prince had made the flames appear out of nowhere.

The kettle starts to whistle, and it’s the sound alone that takes him out of his train of thought. Grabbing four cups, he takes the kettle off the fire and walks back to his grandmother and the Princes. 

Gran Gran is explaining to Princess Azula the technique they use to dye the clothes blue, and the girl listens attentively to her. Sokka offers them both a cup in silence. Prince Zuko is still zoned out, but he quickly comes back to this plane when Sokka puts his cup in front of his face. 

He frowns a little, eyeing the cup that suddenly popped up on his sight field, and then looks up at Sokka, who’s still standing and looking down at him with a tiny smile. “Thank you.” the Prince whispers, taking it from Sokka’s hands. 

Sokka sits beside his grandmother, in front of the Prince, and he sips his tea in silence, listening to his grandmother talk to the Royal siblings about their traditions. 

“It all sounds so different to how the North acts.” Princess Azula admits. “We’ve never been there, but Chief Arnook has come by sometimes, and Ambassador Miq has told us stories, but nothing like this.”

“Northerns are so stuffy.” Sokka says. “They think they’re better than us because they abandoned most Water Tribe traditions, shielding themselves in their desire of a prosperous future.” he rolls his eyes. “You can’t have a future by forgetting your past.” 

Gran Gran smiles, looking at him. “Sokka has never liked anything that had to do with the Northern Tribe. Except for one thing…” she says, winking at him. Sokka looks away. 

“What thing?” Prince Zuko asks. Sokka looks at him. Since when had he been paying attention? 

“Well, not so long ago, my Sokka met-” Gran Gran started explaining, but Sokka placed his hand on her forearm. 

“Gran Gran?” he says. “They don’t need to know.” 

Gran Gran looks at him for a few seconds, and then nods. Sokka doesn’t say anything else, and neither does she.

Prince Zuko clears his throat. “I’m sorry if I intruded where I shouldn't have.” he says. Sokka shakes his head.

“It’s okay.” 

It looks like the Prince is looking for something more to say, if the twitch in his lips and the frown of his eyebrows is anything to go by, but before he does, Katara walks in with Nitoh.

Nitoh is the healer that trained Katara. She used to live in the Northern Water Tribe, but when they started to rebuild their relations with their sister tribe, she decided to come down to help heal the warriors that had gotten injured in battle. Katara, being the only other waterbender in the Tribe, had offered to help her. She’s a tall woman, almost as tall as Sokka. She’s more or less their father’s age, and has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She used to come around a lot when she was training Katara, and Sokka thought it was because she kind of liked Hakoda, but they never pursued a relationship, and there was nothing else she could teach Katara, so nothing happened between the two adults. Nitoh was still close with Katara, though. 

“Hey. Sorry we made you wait.” Katara says, as she closes the door behind her and takes off the hood of her parka. 

Sokka stands up, walking to her. “It’s fine. I put him in Gran Gran’s bed, covered him in blankets to keep the heat in.”

“Is he still breathing?” Nitoh asks. 

“Last time I checked.” he nods. The woman nods back and walks to the room where the airbender rests, followed by Sokka’s grandmother. 

“Will you stay here?” Katara asks. “We may need you to go to the infirmary at some point.”

Sokka nods. “Of course. You don’t need to ask, Katara.”

“Okay. Thank you.” she replies, and walks in the room, too. Sokka turns to look at the three people left in the room.

“If you want me to walk you back to the guest house…”

Princess Azula looks at her brother, then at Sokka, and she shakes her head. “I think I’d rather stay here. I really want to see how this plays out.”

There’s a mischievous smile on her lips, and the Prince is looking at her, frowning. Sokka doesn’t know what to think of it all. 

“Yes. We’ll stay.” the Prince agrees, then takes a sip from his tea. 

Sokka nods, and sits back where he was before, his head turned to the door behind which the women disappeared. 

“Do you really think it’s the Avatar?” the Princess asks. Sokka turns to look at her, and sees she’s smiling at her brother. 

“Chances are high. Airbenders were powerful, but not enough to survive a hundred years trapped in an iceberg. I’m pretty sure if he’s alive right now it’s because of the fire within him.” 

“He had an animal, too. But it was too big, we couldn’t bring it with us. A sky bison, was it?” Sokka checks on the Prince, who nods. 

“They were common pets for airbenders. Legend is they learned how to airbend from them.” the Princess groans. 

“Do you always have to be such a smarty-pants? Katara isn’t even here for you to impress.” she says. Prince Zuko frowns at her, but Sokka notices the blush on his cheeks. He rolls his eyes. “Anyway, isn’t it fun?” she giggles. “That you  _ finally  _ found the Avatar? We should totally tell Dad.”

Sokka frowns. Wasn’t their father imprisoned? Were they still on talking terms with him? And what did Princess Azula mean with ‘finally’?

“Azula, please.” the Prince says, rolling his eyes. He turns his head, and his eyes lock with Sokka’s. He smiles softly, and takes a sip from his tea again. 

“I really thought this was going to be a boring trip.” the Princess confesses. Sokka looks at her. She’s leaning back, her weight on her hands, and smiling at him. “But you southerners are full of surprises.” 

Sokka smiles back at her, but he doesn’t answer. There’s nothing he can say, really. It’s not like finding a man on an iceberg is something that has happened a lot during his life. Much less a man from a people that disappeared before his grandmother was even born. 

“We should find you a coat.” he says, eyes fixated on the girl’s clothes. “A thick one. It has to be blue, though.” he adds as he stands up, walking towards the wardrobe his grandmother keeps by the front door. 

He opens it, ruffling through all the clothes and random objects that have been piling up there through the year. He finally finds a thick, dark blue parka with white fur on the hood and end of the sleeves. Smiling, he turns to show it to the Princess.

“It used to be my sister’s, but I got her a new one for her last birthday, so he doesn’t use this one anymore.” he explains. The Princess stands up and walks towards him, taking the parka from his hands and putting it on.

Princess Azula is shorter than Katara, but not by much, so although the parka is obviously not fit to her exact size, it looks good on her. And, most importantly, it will keep her warm. She looks down to herself, extending her arms to look at the sleeves. “I don’t think I’ve ever in my life worn his color before.” she confesses, making Sokka chuckle. 

“Oh, and here.” he stretches a bit to reach the top of the wardrobe and takes a pair of gloves from a box. “These were mine, when I was like this tall.” he says, gesturing to his shoulder. “and I had normal-sized hands.” 

The Princess lets out a laugh, and she takes the gloves, placing them on the pockets of her new coat. “Thank you, Sokka.” Sokka winks at her, leaning on the wardrobe. 

He feels something prickling his neck, and he looks to his side to find Prince Zuko staring at him. He can’t really understand the look on his eyes, but it’s intense, and it makes Sokka feel a little uneasy. He takes his back off the wardrobe as he locks his gaze with the Prince’s. 

None of them say anything for a few seconds. “I have one for you, too.” Sokka finally says. Prince Zuko raises his eyebrow. “That is, if you want it.” he doesn’t answer, but Sokka turns to look for his old parka, the one he stopped using because his working out and last growth spurt had made his body broader and it didn’t fit anymore. When he finally finds it, he turns to look at the Prince, who’s already standing up and hovering by his sister. 

“Here.” he offers the Prince, not saying much. The firebender takes it, putting it on. 

Sokka’s breath gets caught. Prince Zuko is not exactly short, but he’s shorter than Sokka, and he’s leaner than Sokka had ever been. The end of the parka itself reaches right under his knees, and his sleeves go beyond his hands, making them look like rabbit panda paws. And it’s okay, it’s nothing weird, just incredibly cute. But then, the Princess decides to mess with her brother, and she takes the hood and pulls it on his head, pulling down so he can’t see, and he lets out a yelp, as Princess Azula giggles. 

Then, the Prince takes the hood off, and his hair is all disheveled, the top knot falling to the side and a few strands of black hair escaping from the golden piece’s grip, framing the Prince’s face. And he’s frowning at his sister, whom she shoves as she keeps laughing, and he turns to look at Sokka, and gives him a resigned smile, and a shrug, and Sokka has to lean back into the wardrobe in order to not fall butt-first into the floor.

And well, that’s new. 

But before Sokka has any time to think about what just happened inside and outside of his body, Katara comes out of the room. “He’s woken up.” she says. The three of them turn to look at the girl, who stands under the door frame with a frown. 

“Has he said anything?” Prince Zuko asks. Katara glares at him, then frowns deeper.

“He… asked me to go penguin sledding with him? I don’t know.” she whispers. “Nitoh is checking for a concussion as we speak.” 

“Let me talk to him.” Sokka says, smiling. “We need to ask him a few questions.” 

“I’ll go too.” the Prince says. Beside him, the Princess shrugs.

“I’m not going to stay here alone.” 

They all walk in the room, which is not big enough for seven people, but they manage. There are three chairs around the bed: Nitoh and Gran Gran sit each in one of them, on the right side. The other chair, on the left, was probably occupied by Katara before she went for them. Since his sister decides to stand behind Nitoh and Gran Gran, Sokka sits on the chair. The Prince stands right behind him, one of his hands on the back of the chair. He’s still wearing Sokka’s old parka; much like his sister, who decides to stand by the feet of the bed. 

The airbender laying in the bed looks at them one by one as they move around the room, but ends up focusing his gaze on Katara, and smiling. The girl smiles back at him. 

Sokka frowns as he clears his throat, making the teenager look at him. “Hey.” 

“Hey!” he’s greeted back enthusiastically. Sokka raises one eyebrow, as he looks at the women right in front of him. Gran Gran is smiling at the teenager, while Nitoh is staring at him. Katara is the only one who notices his look, but she only shrugs.

“So. Do you know where you are?” Sokka asks. The teenager tilts his head. 

“The South Pole, right?” Sokka nods.

“Do… you know who you are?” 

“Of course! I’m Aang.” 

“What’s the last thing you remember, Aang?” Nitoh asks. 

“Uh…” Aang frowns and looks down to his lap. “I was flying with Appa. But there was a big storm. It was hard to fly like that. Then, I think I must have hit my head, because I don’t remember anything.” he shrugs. 

“Is Appa your sky bison?” The Prince asks. Aang turns to look at him and smiles, nodding. 

“Yes! Do you know where he is? He’s not used to being alone.”

“He’s in the iceberg where we found you.” Sokka explains. Aang looks at him, and nods again.

“Fine. Let’s go get him, then.” he takes the blankets off his body, trying to stand up, but Sokka grabs him by the shoulders. 

“No, wait. We need to talk, first.” Aang stares at him, his eyebrows frowned in confusion.

“About what?” 

“You’re an airbender, right?” Prince Zuko asks. Aang nods. “I… I don’t know how to…”

“There hasn’t been airbenders in the world in a hundred years.” Prince Azula cuts in, making Aang turn to look at her. “Our great grandfather got rid of them. All of them. You’re the last airbender alive.” 

The teenager frowns, staring at the Princess. He looks around the room, to all the people surrounding him. “You… It’s a joke, right? That’s not the truth. It can’t be.”

“I’m really sorry, Aang.” Prince Zuko says. Sokka can feel his fidgeting hand on the back of his neck, and his own turns into a fist on top of his leg. 

“A lot has happened in the last hundred years, Aang.” Sokka says. “The Fire Nation started a war that has already come and gone. The world it’s trying to heal and rebuild itself. It’s… You’ve missed a lot.” 

“But that can’t be. The Fire Nation… Fire Lord Sozin…” 

“He was a ruthless man blinded by poisonous ambition.” The Princess states. “Thankfully, there’s someone better on the throne now. Fire Lord Iroh has been trying to undo all the mistakes the ones who came before him made. But what was done to your people… It’s irremediable. We’re sorry.” 

Sokka looks at the Princess, who’s looking down at her feet, then at the airbender on the bed. He places his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it so that he looks at him. “Hey. I’m sorry you had to find out like this. And this might sound incredibly insensitive, but we need to know how you got here.”

Aang sighs, nodding. He moves his legs, pressing them against his chest, and hugs them. “I come from the Southern Air Temple. I… had a fight with the monks there, a huge one, and I got mad and lost control. I didn’t think twice before I jumped onto Appa and just… flew away. We ended up here, near the South Pole, when the storm caught up to us. And I guess I also lost control of Appa and we fell in the water. Then it’s all blank, until I woke up here.” 

“How old are you, Aang?” Prince Zuko asks. Aang frowns before he answers.

“Seventeen.” the Prince nods. 

“So they had already told you. Had you started training?” 

“No. That’s what the fight was about. I had been pushing it away for almost a year, and the monks got mad. I guess they knew what was coming.”

“Wait. You’re talking about Avatar training?” Katara asks. The Prince and Aang nod at the same time. “So you are the Avatar.” she whispers. 

“That’s why there never was another one. He wasn’t dead, just… trapped in an iceberg.” the Princess says. 

“So you’ve been a hundred years without an Avatar?” Aang asks. 

“Pretty much.” Sokka answers.

“And the… the War?” 

The Water tribe man shrugs. “I mean it would have been easier if you had been around, probably, but we managed. We kicked the Fire Nation’s ass.” 

“You didn’t do anything.” Princess Azula replies. Sokka looks at her. 

“Well, what did you do?”

“How long do you have?”

“Guys.” Prince Zuko speaks before Sokka can reply. “Stop the childish banter. We have a bigger issue at hands.” he says, gesturing to Aang. Sokka looks at the teenager. 

They lost a lot in the war. Their mother, many warriors, a lot of friends. But this kid, he has lost it all. He has lost everything he ever had, along with a hundred years. All that’s left of his culture, of his nation, are the clothes he’s wearing and that massive beast of him. Sokka can only begin to imagine how deeply heartbroken he must be. He glances at Katara. She has teary eyes, but she won’t cry in front of these people. 

Sokka stands up, clapping his hands together. “Okay, listen, Aang.” he says. The teenager looks at him. “We’re going to get your bison.” 

“Sokka, I don’t think…” Katara starts. 

“He’s clearly okay. Look at him! He’s great. He’ll reunite with his pet-”

“He’s not really my pet, it’s more of a spiritual conex-” Aang cuts in. Sokka shushes him.

“He’ll reunite with his spiritually conected sky bison, and then I’ll bring him back here and we’ll decide what to do with him.”

“We should go find our Uncle.” the Prince says. “And your father. They’re all probably freaking out over this.”

“Okay. Katara, come with us?” Sokka asks his sister. She bites her lip. 

“Yeah, Katara! Come with us!” Aang says, excited. The girl looks at the smiling Avatar, and nods. 

“Fine. Let’s go. But keep in mind that I’m not supporting my patient leaving his bed so soon.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” he says. “We’ll regroup in the guest house when we have Apu back.”

  
“It’s Appa.”

“That’s what I said.” 

The Prince snorts, and Sokka shoots him a look. He shakes his head, turning to look at his sister. “Let’s go, Azula.” he says. The girl nods and they leave the room, the Prince turning to wave at them before he closes the door. 

“He seems nice.” Aang says. Sokka and Katara look at him, raising their eyebrows. 

“Let’s go.” Katara sighs. “We need to find that bison.” 

  
  
  


“They really are all gone, aren’t they?” Aang asks when they’re already in the sea. Sokka is rowing the little boat, and Katara and Aang sit together right in front of him. Sokka turns to look at the Avatar.

He’s sitting with his back hunched, leaning to the front with his elbows on his knees. Katara has given him a thick blanket, and wrapped up in it, he doesn’t look like the Avatar, but the 17-year-old he is. Sokka can’t see his face, since he’s looking down to his feet, but by the tone of his voice, he guesses what he looks like. 

“You’re the first airbender anyone has ever seen in a hundred years. There could’ve been a possibility that they were hiding, but the war has been over for years and no one has had news of the Air Nomads yet. I think the Temples aren’t completely destroyed, though.” Sokka says. “You could go visit them, see if the Fire Nation left behind something salvageable. Like, I don’t know, scrolls or that stuff you benders use.” 

“And you still have your sky bison. So, in a way, you’re not completely alone.” Katara adds, smiling at the boy. He doesn’t look up, though.

“I just can’t believe all I’ve missed. It’s been a hundred years. Not only the genocide of my people, but a whole war? The world fell and got up again while I was trapped in ice. It feels so…” he shakes his head. “Wrong. And why didn’t the Avatar reincarnate? I was as good as dead, after all. It’s so strange…”

“I’m sure the Spirits have a reason for it. Maybe the world back then isn’t the one who needed you. Maybe it’s the current one.” Katara says. “Maybe there’s a bigger threat than the war coming.” 

Aang looks at her. She keeps smiling at him, even after the words she just let out. But he doesn’t smile back. Sokka understands. 

“Hey.” he says when he spots the iceberg a few minutes later. “Aang, look. There’s your buddy.”

“Appa!” the teenager cries, standing up, making the boat swing under their feet. Then, he jumps, and airbends his way down to the iceberg. 

Sokka rows closer to the iceberg, and Katara and him look at the teenager walking into the makeshift cave Zuko melted a few hours before. He hugs the creature first, burying his face on its fur. Then, he moves towards its face, and runs a hand through its snout. “Hey, pal.” he whispers. Sokka looks down at his sister, who is smiling softly at the airbender. He puts an arm around her shoulder, and kisses her head. 

The creature shifts, and it lets out a low growl that makes Sokka jump in his place (not because he’s scared, but because he was not expecting it. He’s a grown man, please). Aang laughs as he’s licked by the bison, and then hugs him again. “Let’s get you out of here, shall we?” 

He looks around himself, and stands in the middle of the cave and closes his eyes. He moves his arms some way, and starts airbending. The ice around him cracks enough to let the gigantic bison get out of it. 

Aang giggles as he starts climbing Appa’s side, and Sokka notices the saddle on its back then. Aang sits on it, and smiles back down at them. “Wanna join me?” he offers. Sokka looks at Katara, then at him. 

“Nah, thanks. Someone has to row the boat back to town. But Katara can ride with you!” he smiles. Katara elbows him a little, but she gets out of the boat and walks towards Appa. Aang helps her up, offering her a hand, and smiles when she sits right beside him. “Take Aang to Dad and the Fire Lord when you get there.” Sokka says. Katara nods.

“We’ll meet you there.” She says. 

Aang takes the bison’s reins. “Appa, yip yip!” he says, and the bison growls again and starts levitating. 

Sokka takes in a sharp breath as he looks at the animal going higher and higher in the sky. When they’re a significant height up, Katara peeks her head out of the saddle and waves goodbye at him. Sokka snorts as he sits back on the boat and starts rowing again. 

  
  


By the time Sokka arrives at the council building, Katara and Aang are already there, sitting on the meeting table along with the Fire Nation royals and his father. “Sorry for the delay. I guess a wooden boat is not as fast as a bison.” 

“It’s okay.” Hakoda says, motioning him to sit on his usual chair, by his side. Sokka does as ordered. “We’re deciding what to do with the news.”

“What news?” 

“This young man being… the Avatar.” the Fire Lord answers. 

“We should tell Chief Arnook and King Kuei, at least. They could accuse us of treason to the peace treaty if we didn’t.” Sokka says. His father nods. 

“Yes. You’re right. I will send them letters tonight.” 

“What if they don’t believe it? They’ll come back and see it for themselves, won’t they?” Katara says. “And Aang can’t bend anything but air so far. He never began his training.”

“That might be a problem, yes.” Fire Lord Iroh says, as he scratches his beard. “Can’t you bend anything at all, Avatar?”

“Well, uh… I can maybe create a small flame or move a few tiny rocks?” he sighs. “But I haven’t really had any real training.” 

Hakoda looks at his daughter. “We’re lucky water comes after air, then. Katara, you’re the most powerful waterbender we have. And you’re already a master. You should train Aang. If he wants to, of course.”

“Yes! Of course!” Aang says. Sokka raises his eyebrows at him, making the teenager blush. “I mean. It would be an honor, Master Katara.” he says, bowing down at the girl. Katara smiles at him.

“And, when the time comes,” the Prince cuts in. “I’d love to be your firebending teacher.” he clears his throat. “In case you… don’t find anyone else.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Aang smiles. The Prince smiles back, nodding. 

“Well, if that’s everything then.” Hakoda says, standing up. “I have to go write some letters. Sokka, will you come with me?” 

Sokka nods, standing up too. He knows this conversation was bound to happen, like every time he has let his temperament get the best of him. Sokka is supposed to step in as Chief after his father, and one of the things his father has that he doesn’t is the control over his emotions. Katara and him, since they were kids, always let their emotions guide them. Gran Gran said they took that after their mother, but that with time, and after two kids, she learned how to keep her anger in. 

He wonders if he will, too, when he’s a father.

Sokka doesn’t remember his mother that much. He was seven or eight when she was killed, and he remembers the day it happened, how everything changed from one second to the other: he went from playing with Katara in the snow to being shoved behind a house by his father so the Fire Nation soldiers wouldn’t see them. Up to this day, he didn’t know what those troops wanted, what they were looking for -- and they clearly were, because they left after raiding every house and never came back; or if they found it. 

All he remembers about Kya is her voice. It was sweet as honey, and always talked slowly when she explained things to him, so that he could understand. He remembers how she’d sing him to sleep, or tell him stories about his father and her when they were younger. He remembers she never raised her voice, not even when he misbehaved. She was never angry, only disappointed. That’s why it was so hard to believe for him when Gran Gran told her what she was like in her teenage years.

Hakoda is not like that, and Sokka thinks that’s why he and his mother worked so well. Why they were so in love. When they were kids, Katara and him would always make grossed out sounds when their parents showed affection to each other. Now, he would give anything for his father to kiss his mother once more. 

He must have been very lost in his thoughts, because he barely registers arriving at his father’s office. 

“We need to talk about your behavior today.” Hakoda says. Sokka sighs and sits on one of the chairs. 

  
“Dad, I’m nineteen.” 

“Sokka, I don’t care. You’re still my son. And you’ll listen to me.” Sokka sighs, and looks at his father, standing in front of him, leaning back so his weight is supported by his desk. 

“I understand how you feel. Do you think I like just handing Katara to some strangers forever?” Sokka opens his mouth to reply, but Hakoda doesn’t give him the chance. “She’s my daughter, so I think the answer is pretty obvious. No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, but.” 

“I tried to convince the elders to look for anything else to help our relationship with the Fire Nation, but they didn't listen to me. Sometimes, Sokka, you forget my position hangs by a thread. Anything I say to contradict them could end with me not being Chief anymore.” 

“That doesn’t make sense. You’re the Chief, you’re the one who should be making the calls, not them! If they like Prince Zuko so much, why don’t they marry him?” 

“Sokka. Again. Calm down.” 

“Sorry, dad. It’s just… It’s so frustrating! She’s only eighteen, she’s barely had time to live! She has never even had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend… What if she didn’t even like boys, huh? Would she still have to marry him?”

“Sokka.” Hakoda sighs. “I understand where you’re coming from, but please, I need you to see it from my point of view.” 

“I do, Dad. I promise you I do, but I just... She’s my baby sister. I can’t let her just… go away.” 

Hakoda shakes his head and walks closer to his son. He kneels so he’s facing him, pressing one hand on his shoulder. 

“Sokka, my son. You’re an incredible man, and your desire to fight for what’s right makes me the proudest man ever. But sometimes, no matter how hard we want something… it’s not possible. And this is one of those times. I want to keep Katara with us as bad as you, but… You need to make your peace with this, my boy. It’s not our choice to make.” 

Sokka looks at his father, and hugs him. There are tears running down his face, so he hides his face on the older man’s stronger neck. “I don’t want to lose her too, dad.” he whispers. 

Hakoda doesn’t reply, but Sokka feels one of his strong hands stroking his back. 

  
  


That night, he meets up with Nekan in their usual place: a small tavern near Gran Gran’s house, owned by Gran Gran’s neighbors to the right. Their son, Honi, had gone to school with them, so they were close. It was always nicer to know somewhere they knew you. Even though, as son of the Chief, everyone knew Sokka. 

“So, word is you and the Prince ran around town with a body in your arms and didn’t explain anything to anyone. What happened, did the Prince kill him?” Nekan asks once their drinks are served.

Sokka laughs. “No, man, he didn’t kill anyone.” he looks around before he leans in closer, prompting his friend to lean in too. “Okay, I’m sure I shouldn’t tell this to anyone, but you’re like family. Just, don’t tell anyone, okay?” Nekan nods. “We found him in an iceberg, dude. He’s the Avatar.”

“What?” Nekan says, straightening up. “No, that can’t be. The Avatar died a hundred years ago.”

“Except he didn’t. He got trapped in an iceberg, unintentionally. There was a storm, apparently. His name is Aang, and he’s seventeen. And you know what the coolest thing is?  _ Katara _ is going to teach him how to waterbend.”

“Really? Okay, that is really cool. That Aang is one lucky Avatar.” 

Sokka chuckles. “I think he’s got a crush on her. He gets all giddy and blushy when she talks to him.”

“Oh. Shame she’s engaged, then, huh?” Nekan says. Sokka sighs. “Oh. Sorry, man, I know you don’t…”

“No, it’s just… You know, I wanted to hate the Royal Family. I was looking forward to it. They’re Fire Nation, and they want to take my sister away! But they’re… Nice? I mean, the Princess is a bit weird, but she’s very funny, too. And the Prince is super polite. Like, agonizingly so; it’s like he wants everyone to like him. But he’s not a bad person, I think.” 

“And the Fire Lord?” Sokka chuckles, again. 

“Honestly? He isn’t the kind of Fire Lord I was expecting. I get some wise old man vibes from him, but he genuinely looks like he’d rather be anywhere but there.” 

“Maybe he does. Who knows what goes inside those people’s heads.” Sokka nods. 

“And they said… Well, Prince Zuko said, they only actually came here so Katara and him can get to know each other before deciding if they should get married. I mean, they’re actually giving her the choice. He said he doesn’t want to force her to anything.” 

“Isn’t that good?” Sokka shrugs. 

“I don’t know. The elders will probably force her to say yes anyway, so. But now there’s… another scenario. I mean, if she’s forced away, it’s bad, but if she leaves because she wants to… somehow that’s worse, because she’d be choosing them before us. Not just me, Gran Gran and Dad, but… the whole tribe.” 

“I don’t think Katara would ever leave like that. Her whole life is here. She has her classes, and you guys, and… her future is here, Sokka. She’s completely devoted to the tribe.” 

“That’s what I think , too. But what if we’re wrong, Nekan? What if she…”

“Uhm, Sokka?” Nekan interrupts. 

“Why is the Fire Prince wearing your old parka?” Sokka frowns, as he follows Nekan’s eyes and turns to see Prince Zuko standing awkwardly at the entrance of the tavern. 

“Just- I’ll be right back, Nekan.” he says, standing up and walking towards him. “Your Majesty.” he says when he’s within the Prince’s earshot. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Hi, Prince Sokka. Uh, I… My Uncle told me to get out of the house if I was going to keep filling his meditation space with my negative thoughts. I went to your grandmother’s house, because I… figured you might be there? And she told me to come here.” 

“You were looking for me?” Sokka says, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh, Master Katara is probably with the Avatar, and my sister… I don’t know where Azula is, which worries me a little, but… yeah. I was looking for you.” 

Sokka chuckles, shaking his head. “Okay, fine. I’m here with my friend, but you can join us. Come on, follow me.” 

He walks Zuko back to their table, and takes a chair from another one for Zuko to sit in. “Nekan, this is Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko, this is Nekan, my best friend since we were little kids.” 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Majesty.” Nekan says. 

“The honor is all mine.” he says, taking off his parka and placing it in the back of the chair as he sits between the two men.

“Do you want to drink something?” Sokka asks. The Prince looks at him, and then at his glass. 

“I’ll have what you’re having, please.” 

Sokka nods as he gestures Honi to bring another glass. 

“So, Prince Zuko.” Nekan says, making the young Prince look at him. “How are you liking the South Pole? Too cold for you?”

“Actually, I am never cold. It’s… a firebender thing. But I like your home. It’s a very beautiful place. It’s a shame we haven’t been here before.” 

“Yeah, well, better to have you come in peace than have another raiding.” Sokka says, rolling his eyes. Nekan kicks him under the table. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Just… it’s nice to have you here, too, Prince Zuko.” 

“Thank you.” he smiles. Sokka smiles back at him. 

“So…” Nekan says, obviously awkward. “Sokka mentioned you guys found the Avatar? That’s… cool.”

“You told him?” the Prince asks. Sokka shrugs. “He’s my best friend. He won’t tell anyone. And he’d have found out sooner or later, anyway.”

“It’s just. Uhm. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” he turns to look at Nekan. “It was merely a coincidence, really. We were on this boat and we just… came across the iceberg.”

“You guys were in a boat?” Nekan asks, raising his eyebrows at Sokka. 

“I was venting. My dad kicked me out of the council for misbehaving. You know how it is.” 

Nekan chuckles, and Sokka rolls his eyes. His gaze crosses the Prince’s. He’s frowning a little, like he’s confused, but there’s a small smile on his lips. 

“So, what’s it like to be a Prince?” Nekan asks. “Is it… servants bringing you every meal, fencing soldiers to impress the ladies? I bet every girl in town is after you. Not only are you a royal, you’re also really handsome.”

Sokka groans as he rolls his eyes when he sees Zuko blush. “Nekan, come on. You’ve only had one glass.” Nekan laughs.

“It’s okay, Prince Sokka.” he says. “Uhm, I guess my life can’t be that different from your friend’s. And no, my staff don’t bring me food to my bed, and I don’t fence soldiers... usually. As for the ladies, it’s been a while since any was after me. But thank you for the compliment anyway.”

Nekan laughs. “Yeah, it sounds like your life, Sokka.” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know ladies throw themselves at me constantly.” 

“Sokka, you haven’t had a date since Suki and you broke up when you left Kyoshi Island.” 

“Wait.” the Prince cuts in before Sokka can answer. “Suki? Is she the leader of the Kyoshi warriors? Reddish hair, blue-greenish eyes?” 

“Uh… yeah? Why, you know her?” Sokka asks. The Prince blushes before he answers.

“Uh, a few months ago, my Uncle hired a small team of Kyoshi warriors as personal guard after an assasination attempt. Suki was one of them. She and I, we… uhm, we know each other, yeah. A lot, one might say.”

Sokka stares at the Prince, whose blush has grown down to his neck, with his mouth open. Nekan, on the other side of the table, breaks out laughing.

“You’ve both had sex with the same girl. This is hilarious, Tui and La.”

“I- Wow, Your Majesty.” Sokka finally says. “I didn’t have you for a heartbreaker.” 

“Oh, no, no, it was nothing like that. We had an arrangement… nothing serious. We ended it months ago, anyway. She’s dating a friend of mine, now. Another Kyoshi.” 

“And you’re marrying Sokka’s sister.” Nekan laughs. 

“Well, that’s not official yet.” the Prince explains, while Sokka keeps glaring at him. 

Taking a deep breath, he reaches for Nekan’s glass and takes it away from him. “You know what, Nekan? You’ve had enough for today. We’re all going home now. And next time, I’ll tell Hino to water it down,  _ a lot _ .” 

“Ugh, fine. You’re no fun, Sokka.” he says, as he stands up. The Prince looks up between them before he, too, stands up. 

“Let’s walk Nekan home and then I’ll walk you, okay?” Sokka says. Prince Zuko only nods. 

Nekan’s house is in the same street as the tavern, so it doesn’t take long before he hugs Sokka goodbye and bumps fists with an awkward Prince Zuko before disappearing through his door, leaving the other two alone. 

Sokka sighs as he turns back and starts walking down the street, the crown prince of the Fire Nation walking right beside him, wearing a parka he used to own after confessing he can’t even get cold. Sokka knows he should give it some thought, but he’s too tired to try. 

“Your friend is nice.” the Prince says. Sokka hums. “You seemed very close.”

“We are. We met in school and we’ve been friends ever since. He was there when my mother passed away, when my father left, when the war ended and everything changed… He’s been there for every bad moment, and I like to think I was there for his too.” 

“That’s nice. I’ve never had someone like that. Well, maybe my Uncle, but… it’s not the same.”

“Yeah, I probably wouldn’t tell my Uncle all my sex adventures like I do Nekan.” he shudders, and the Prince lets out a little laugh. “So, uhm. Is Suki still working at the palace?”

“Not right now, we gave them all a vacation while we’re here, since they’re supposed to protect me and Azula, so.” 

“So the assassination attempt…” 

“Was on me. There’s this… organization that still supports my father, and hates our guts because they think we betrayed him by standing by our Uncle instead of Ozai. By killing us, they get rid of two birds with one stone. They know what happened when my Uncle lost his son, so this would be the same for him. And they’d get rid of any of Ozai’s descendancy, so it’d be easier for him to be Fire Lord again.” 

“That’s… that’s horrible, Prince.” 

The Prince shrugs. “I’m used to the Fire Nation hating me.” he says, then chuckles, trying to get some weight off the issue. “But I don’t really want to talk about it now.” 

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” he bites his lip, looking for something else to talk about. “So, apart from Suki… Have you had any other girls in your life?” he wiggles his eyebrows. The Prince smiles softly. 

“Yeah, there was this girl before her. Mai. We dated for a very long time. I mean, really long. We were the kind of couple that were together since they were kids.” 

“Like me and Nekan!” Sokka exclaims.

“Sure, but with more kisses, I guess.” 

Sokka shrugs. “You don’t know what I do in the intimacy of my room.” The Prince laughs before he continues.

“We broke up when I was… sixteen, I think. We’re still friends, but I don’t think there’s any love left. Not even desire.” 

“Well, you’ll find someone else. If I get my way, someone who is not my little sister.”

The Prince turns to look at him. “Are you really that against me marrying your sister?”

“It’s not you, really. I just don’t want her to marry anyone against her will. If after this trip she wants to go with you… Then I’ll have nothing to say. And I’ll pray the Spirits you’re happy and my nieces and nephews are not firebenders.” 

The Prince snorts, looking away. “I understand, Prince Sokka. I’d feel the same if someone suddenly wanted to marry Azula out of the blue.” 

“I’m glad you do.”

They arrive at the guest house, where all the lights are out, a few minutes later. They stop right in front of the door and the Prince turns to look at him.

“I had a good time, Prince Sokka.” Sokka smiles.

“Happy to hear that. I’ll tell you next time Nekan and I hang out, if you want. I think he likes you.” 

“That would be great, but there’s no need to. I know I intruded in your night, and I’m sorry. Truth is, I was worried about you, after you and your father left the meeting. He didn’t look happy.” 

Sokka nods. “Yeah, it was not a nice conversation. But it’s fine. I’m fine. And I’m totally on board with you coming with us next time. So I’ll tell you, and you can decide if you want to come or not.”

“Okay. That sounds good.” he says, smiling. Sokka winks at him before he turns back.

“Oh, and one more thing.” he says. “Don’t call me Prince Sokka. Technically, it’s not accurate, and more importantly, I hate it. Sokka is just fine.” 

Prince Zuko laughs. “Okay. Then don’t call me Prince Zuko. Zuko is just fine, too.” 

“Nice. Good night then, Zuko.”

“Good night, Sokka.”

Sokka turns to walk away towards his own house, big smile on his face and the buzz of the alcohol he had drunk before still making his chest tingle. Or, at least, that’s what he tells himself. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grab some tissues. just a warning.

It isn’t until almost three weeks later that Chief Arnook arrives at the South Pole, a few days after King Kuei did. 

During those three weeks, Sokka spends his time between watching Katara train a hopeless Aang, who gets too distracted with everything to pay attention to what the young girl asks him to; and showing the Fire Nation royals around to humor his father. There are a million meetings too, and Sokka is invited to sit in on some of them. Most of the time, he finds the meetings so pointless (asking every day what they’re supposed to do about the Avatar doesn’t make sense when they know they can’t do anything until the other nations’ leaders arrive), he finds himself almost falling asleep, or, sometimes, making faces at his sister, who has been forced (“not  _ forced _ , Sokka,  _ suggested _ ”, his father had said) to sit between Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. Once, Zuko had caught him, and instead of rolling his eyes at him or snitching on him, he had bit down on his lip to repress a laugh. Sokka had had to look away.

He also got closer to the Avatar — and isn’t that something? Him, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, being friends with the Avatar. It sounds like madness, but having sat around while Katara trained Aang in their garden had at some point led to him making funny remarks every time he saw fit, much to the annoyance of his sister, and the pleasure of Aang. Still, she never asked him to leave, so he stayed, and during breaks, he got to meet Aang a little better. Plus, he lived in his house, so it would be weird if they hadn’t become friends. 

The day Chief Arnook arrives, Sokka himself receives him, on his own. Hakoda and Katara had decided so. They hadn’t seen each other since Yue passed away. 

Chief Arnook and his wife arrive in a medium sized ship, along with some of their servants. It had been years since their last encounter — a day Sokka will never forget; but Arnook and Nuen had not changed a bit. Sokka, on the other hand, had changed a lot. 

He was no longer the short impulsive kid who fell in love at first sight with their daughter, or the skinny scared teenager who wanted to court her at the sweet age of fourteen. He was only nineteen, but he had grown both in size and in mind, and become a man. 

“Chief Arnook. Lady Nuen.” he greeted them as they reached the end of the bridge, offering Lady Nuen his arm for her to grab. 

“Sokka. It’s good to see you, son.” Sokka smiled at that, nodding. 

  
“It’s good to see you too. Both of you. I assume everything went well on your journey?”

“Well, I could’ve taken a few less days.” Lady Nuen says, rolling her eyes. “But I guess that’s what we get for traveling across the world, quite literally.”

Sokka chuckles, humoring the woman who was, once, supposed to be his mother-in-law. Sokka could barely believe it had been nearly five years. 

“So, is it true? The Avatar has returned?” Chief Arnook asks.

“In the flesh. The Fire Prince and I found him, sleeping in an iceberg. Zu-” he cuts himself, clearing his throat. “Prince Zuko said he only survived because of the firebending he possesses.” 

“He’s been in an iceberg for a hundred years?” 

“It’s… it’s weird, I won’t lie, but yeah. We know he’s the Avatar. Prince Zuko can sense it, somehow, thanks to his firebending. And my sister, Master Katara, has already started his waterbending training. She says he’s a really fast learner, if a little distracted. But you’d guess after a hundred years in the ice, one must be curious about how everything has changed.”   
  


“A woman? Training the Avatar? How… innovative.” Chief Arnook says. Sokka raises his eyebrow.

“My sister is our best waterbender. She’s the one teaching all the new benders, so my father and the Fire Lord both agreed she’s the best choice to train him.”

“Oh, well, if the Fire Lord thinks so…” Lady Nuen replies.

Sokka bites his tongue before he can answer her. He knows the Northern Tribe. He knows their views on female waterbenders. They refused to train Katara when the war was over, said women shouldn’t be fighters, rather healers. Katara wanted to learn everything, but they said she either learned how to heal, or she could train herself. So she did, and learned all the forms and both tracks (healing  _ and _ fighting) in less than a year.

She was better than any of those posh benders from their sister tribe, anyway. And she was training the Avatar, so take that, North. 

“I’m afraid the guest house is a bit… full at the moment. We weren’t expecting so many visits right now. The Fire Nation royals and King Kuei are staying there too.” 

“And the Avatar?” Chief Arnook asks. Sokka smiles.

“He chose to stay with us.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Sokka. You are so lucky.” Lady Nuen beams, and Sokka turns to smile at her, nodding.

“We don’t mind sharing the guest house. These matters are more pressing than our comfortability at the moment.” Chief Arnook says. 

Sokka doesn’t answer, only nodding as he guides them towards the already full guest house. He feels a little awkward, letting them there. He has been to their palace, knows the lifestyle they are used to. The luxury and privileges they have. Sharing a house with Fire Lord Iroh, along with the Fire Princes and the Earth King? 

Something bad is bound to happen. He can feel it in his gut. 

He only wishes there’s no death by fire, at the very least.

  
  


When they arrive at the house, the Fire Prince is sitting on one of the benches near the entrance, along the path that leads to the main entrance of the house. 

He’s, once again, only wearing his robes, and his hair is up in a half top knot. The first time Sokka had seen him on this hairstyle, he had stared at him for longer than supposed to. Zuko’s hair was longer than he expected, reaching the middle of his back. Zuko hadn’t noticed, though, or, if he had, he hadn’t shown; but Sokka really, really hoped he hadn’t. 

Zuko’s sitting on the bench with his ankles crossed, leaving an empty space between his pelvis and his ankles where he has placed the book he’s reading. Sokka notices that his nose is scrunched up, and his lips are mouthing the words he’s reading. Part of his hair falls down his shoulder, since he’s leaning forward to read the book. Sokka feels himself smile. 

“Prince Zuko!” he calls him, dragging him out of his trance. The Prince looks up at him, and smiles when their eyes meet. Then, he takes in the other two people with Sokka, and he stands up and walks towards them, leaving his index finger between the pages he was reading. 

“Chief Arnook, Lady Nuen.” he says when he reaches them, greeting them both with the traditional Water Tribe handshake. “It’s great to see you both again.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Prince Zuko.” Chief Arnook replies. “How’s everything? We’ve heard you’re getting married.”

“Everything is… good.” he side-eyes Sokka before he answers. “And the marriage thing is complicated. More so now than the Avatar thing has thrown us all off our rhythms.” 

“Yes, marriages can be complicated.” Chief Arnook says, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you will find yourself a wonderful wife. I wish we could do anything for you.” 

“Oh, please, don’t worry. My getting married is not as urgent as this. I can wait a few months more.” Chief Arnook nods, clapping Zuko’s shoulder, who smiles at him. 

“I’m going to take you to your room now.” Sokka announces, noticing how Zuko’s back has tensed.

“Sokka.” Zuko says. “Azula and I are in the same room now, so take them to hers. It’s the biggest one.”

Sokka smiles, and turns to Chief Arnook and Lady Nuen, motioning them to walk inside the house. He turns to look at Zuko before he enters it, smiling at the older boy, who timidly waves goodbye. 

  
  


When he leaves the house, once Chief Arnook and his wife are settled in — after their servants have brought the whole palace inside the room; he walks out the house, pulling the collar of his park up, letting the blue fur warm his cheeks. 

Zuko is on the same bench as before, still reading the book. Sokka stops in his tracks and stares at him. His red, golden and black clothes stand out in the white of the snow that surrounds him, and his hair seems to reflect the sun the same way the ice does. His thin lips keep mouthing every word he reads, like he’s sharing a secret with himself, and Sokka is facing his scarred side, so he can’t know for sure, but he’d bet he’s sporting a frown, completely submerged on the story he’s reading. He has seen that face before, in the meetings, when he reads the scrolls that the elders and the ambassadors pass from hand to hand. He has noticed how Azula frowns the same way, mouths the words the same way, and he figures it has to be a family thing; but somehow, it seems different in Zuko. More…  _ innocent _ , maybe? 

He walks towards him, and sits in front of him, each leg hanging from either one of the benche’s sides. Zuko looks at him, and just like Sokka thought, he’s got that frown adorning his face. He has red cheeks, probably because he’s been in the cold for a long time, and even with his firebender tricks, the air still grazes his porcelain skin. 

“Hey.” Sokka greets, smiling.

“Hey.” Zuko smiles back. 

Sokka sighs, and looks around, not knowing what to say. He’s not sure why he came over to where Zuko was peacefully reading, in the first place, but something at his chest had pulled him towards the older man, and he couldn’t ignore it. And it’s not like the other guy seems incredibly annoyed at him for interrupting.

“So, a book.” Sokka finally says. “Haven’t seen much of those. Here, we mostly have scrolls.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Zuko smiles. “Your father left some here the other day, and they’re very interesting. Most of them are about waterbending, but still, I liked them.” he shrugs. “Did your sister write them?”

“Yeah. All of the scrolls we had were lost when we were raided, all those years ago, specially because there weren’t a lot of waterbenders. Katara is the last one to be fully Southern Tribe, so far. All of the other kids, if you’ve noticed, are three years old tops; because they’re part Northern Tribe, from the people who came to help and all that. We’re still hoping for a waterbender baby to arrive, though. None of my parents were waterbenders, and Katara is still here, so.” 

“Right.” Zuko says, frowning. “I meant to ask… You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to, but your mother… Do you remember what happened, when she…?”

“Uh, yeah, kind of. It’s mostly flashes, because everything was so crazy that day, and it’s been like, what? Ten years?” he sighs. “But I remember some things. We were playing in the snow, Katara and I, and suddenly it started to snow black. Well, obviously it wasn’t snowing black, but ashes were falling from the sky, and my father and the other men suddenly all went to the limits of the village, where the port is now, when they spotted the ship.” he takes a deep breath before he continues. “I, because I was a kid who didn’t know what he was doing, followed them, and Katara ran back home. My father had to go out his way to hide me so that I wouldn’t get hurt accidentally. The soldiers went into some houses, but it didn’t last long, maybe a couple of hours. They left just like they had arrived, and I was relieved that they had just… left. I thought it was over. I was really wrong. Katara came crying to find my father and he dropped us at our GranGran’s and… well, yeah. She was the only casualty. Some of our soldiers got hurt, but… none of them died. Just her.” Sokka finishes, sniffing and wiping his nose, and looks up at Zuko, who is still frowning, looking concerned.

The Prince bites down on his lip, closing the book between his legs. “Do you remember what they looked like? Or, what their flag was like? Anything?”

Sokka nods. “Yeah, I remember the flag. I’ve had many nightmares with that flag.” he says, letting out a sarcastic chuckle as he shakes his head. “It was a black sea raven on a red background. And their helmets were… they were shaped like birds, kind of?” 

Zuko nods, taking a deep breath. “Of course. I know who they were.” he clears his throat. “Do you want me to…?” Sokka nods. Does he want to what? Find out why his mother isn’t here with him anymore? Finally know why those Fire Nation soldiers decided to take it on her out of anyone else? Fill the void that has been eating him alive for a decade? 

“Please.” he says, in a soft, shaky voice.

“They were a special Navy unit. My grandfather created them with the sole purpose of tracking down the last waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko starts. Sokka blinks twice before he cuts in.

“Wait, Katara? What did Katara have to do with anything?”

  
“You know how the Avatar cycle works, right?” Sokka nods, confused. “It’s Earth, Fire, Air, Water. Azulon thought he had gotten rid of all the airbenders, meaning he had gotten rid of the Avatar. Meaning the next Avatar would be born in one of the Water Tribes. Now, this isn’t entirely accurate, but according to what the Sages say, the Water Tribe Avatar rotates places when it’s born. So, if Avatar Kuruk was from the North…”

“The next Avatar was supposed to be born here?” Sokka asks, blinking confused. 

“Exactly. It still is, if said theory is right. Once Aang dies, of course.” 

  
“But that makes no sense, why would… why would they kill my mother, then?” he feels the tears building on his eyes. He had a slight idea of what might have happened, but… 

“You said Katara is the last fully Southern waterbender?” Sokka nods again. “That means she’s the waterbender they were looking for. Your mother probably knew this, and she… sacrificed herself, to make sure they’d leave Katara, and the whole village alone.” he sighs. “But, of course, I’m just guessing.” 

“But isn’t the Avatar supposed to be born on the day their past life died?” Sokka whispers.

“The Avatar cycle isn’t an exact science, Sokka. Spirits are… they do what they want, because they’re Spirits. It wouldn’t have been weird.”

Sokka sniffs again, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Of course that’s why Kya isn’t here anymore. Of course it’s why she didn’t fight back, why she didn’t yell for help, why she didn’t claw her way out of that soldier’s hands. Sokka and Katara would always be more important than her own life for her. She would always do anything to protect them, to make sure they were okay. There was no way he would have let them take their baby girl away. There was no way she could have lived on knowing they ripped her daughter from her own hands. 

Sokka should have known. 

“Okay, so what you’re saying is, my mother died to save my sister?” he asks, his voice breaking, even though he already knows the answer.

Zuko is looking at him with sad eyes, and Sokka looks away. He really doesn’t need Zuko’s pity right now. “I’m only guessing, Sokka, I wasn’t there. Hasn’t Katara said anything about this?”

“No. She never talks… we never talk about that day. I don’t know if she knows, if she actually saw how they killed her, and I’ll never ask. I know it took a toll on her, and I don’t want to add to that pain.” he sighs, then sniffs again. “So let’s not… in case she doesn’t know, let’s not tell her this.”

“I won’t if you won’t.” Zuko says. Sokka nods.

“I should go see if Aang is bored of his classes already. If it weren’t for me, he’d be training day and night.” he rolls his eyes, trying to take the awkward tension that’s built between them; and Zuko laughs. “By the way,  _ Love amongst the dragons _ ? You’ve got good taste, Prince.” he says, winking at him as he stands up and walks away from the bench. 

From a distance, he thinks he can see Zuko’s cheeks go redder. He smiles. 

  
  


The meeting with King Kuei and Chief Arnook takes place the following day. This time, somehow, Hakoda has managed to leave the elders out; leaving a lot of empty chairs. Sokka, Bato, Hakoda and Katara all sit in their usual places. Zuko and his family sit right across them, along with Aang and Ambassador Jakaoh. King Kuei and Ambassador Shani sit on their right, and Chief Arnook and Ambassador Polak on their left. 

“Well.” Hakoda says, clearing his throat. “I don’t really know how to start this.” he sighs, standing up. “Aang, please.”

The kid nods with a smile and stands up too. “Hello everyone. I’m Aang. I’m the Avatar.” he says, matter of factly. King Kuei and Chief Arnook, who have not been living with him for the past month, look at him, astonished, like Aang is some gift the Spirits sent their way. Sokka guesses your opinion on people tends to change once you’ve seen them spurt milk out of their nose from the laughter.

“How can we be sure he’s the Avatar?” King Kuei asks, looking at Hakoda. 

“Your Majesty.” Sokka answers before his father can. “No offense, but he’s bald and has an arrow pointing to his nose. I think that’s a dead giveaway.”

He hears Katara snicker near her, and although he’s sure Hakoda is rolling his eyes, he knows he has a smile on his face.

“That only says he  _ could be _ an airbender. Not that he’s the Avatar.” Chief Arnook replies. Sokka leans back, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms on his chest.

“Uh, so far I can only airbend and maybe waterbend a little.” Aang admits. “I could try to firebend or earthbend, but-”

“Let’s stick to what we know for now.” Fire Lord Iroh says with a soft smile in his lips. “So to avoid any potential damage.” 

Aang nods before he takes a few steps back, walking away from the table. He looks around, frowning, before he spots his glider by the door and he goes there, skipping, grabbing it and turning back. 

The meeting room is not really big, but it has tall ceilings, so Sokka guesses even if he can’t fly around, he can easily levitate. And so he does: jumping a little, he opens his glider and flies upwards until he’s above the table, looking down on them. Sokka notices his eyes locking with Katara’s, and his blushing. He bites down on his tongue, trying not to laugh. 

Aang comes back down a few seconds later, setting foot in the middle of the table, and smiling at King Kuei. 

“Uhm, that was great, Aang, but please, get down from the table.” Hakoda says. Aang’s eyebrows fly to his forehead, and he nods repeatedly as he goes back to his chair. 

“Sorry.” he says when he’s back sitting. Then, he coughs. “I have just started waterbending, so it’s not like I…”

“Nonsense.” Katara cuts in. “You’ve been learning faster than any of my students. Just do what we’ve practiced.” she says, standing up and walking over him to hand him the pouch of water she tends to take around her waist. 

“Okay.” Aang says, insecure. He shoots a smile at her. “Thanks.” 

Katara doesn’t answer, but wink at him and turn back. Sokka is sure he can feel Aang’s heart thumping against his chest from where he’s sitting.

Aang looks at the pouch on his hands, then at the expectant people around him. “Okay. So, uh…” 

He opens the pouch and, with one hand, waterbends some of it out. He doesn’t do anything impressive, just move the water around and will it to change form, but it’s enough to change King Kuei’s face of confusion into one of entertainment, and Chief Arnook’s one of disbelief to one of contentment. 

When Aang is finished, he puts the pouch on the table, looking at the two leaders on his left and right.

“Well. There’s no doubt, then. The Avatar is back.” King Kuei says, smiling. “I’m glad you’re here, Avatar.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” he says, bowing down his head. 

“I’m happy Prince Zuko and Sokka found you, too. Although I must say, I’m a little concerned about what this means.”

“What do you mean, Chief Arnook?” Bato asks. The Northerner turns to look at him. 

“Surely it must mean something that the Avatar has appeared out of nowhere after a hundred years. Something very good, or something very bad. The Spirits don’t joke around, Bato.”

“Of course not. But I’m sure we should not be focusing on that right now. There are no threats over any of the Nations as of now. Our main objective right now should be Aang. He has missed a lot during the last hundred years, and he hasn’t even been trained in all four bendings yet. Personally, I think that’s where we should focus. He’s already learning his waterbending with my daughter, who is our best bender, but if you’d like to offer someone else for the task, I’m sure we could get to an agreement.” Hakoda replies to him. 

“Yes, I wanted to mention that. Are you sure Katara is the proper choice to train  _ the Avatar _ ?” Chief Arnook asks, raising one eyebrow. Sokka is about to stand up and reply, but Hakoda places a hand on his arm.

“Chief Arnook, with all due respect.” Zuko cuts in. Sokka frowns as he turns to look at him. “It’s Master Katara. If you’re going to allude to her, you should use the proper title.” 

Sokka is looking at him with his mouth slightly open. From the corner of his eye, he sees Chief Arnook take a sharp breath and shift in his chair. “Of course. I apologize, Master Katara. But my concern still stands.” 

“Well, you’ve heard the Prince. She has the title for a reason.” Sokka says. “And my father already explicitly said she’s our best waterbender, so I don’t see why she shouldn’t be training him.” 

“She can train him in the healing arts alright. But a woman training the Avatar in fighting? When has this been seen?” 

“You talk as if there hadn’t been female Avatars from the Water Tribes before, Chief Arnook.” Lord Iroh speaks. “Surely you remember Avatar Neteni. She was from the Northern Tribe, wasn’t she? And she was faced with the same beliefs as you’re treating Master Katara now. Yet, she proved to be one extremely strong Avatar.”

“That was cycles ago, Fire Lord Iroh.” 

“Exactly.” Princess Azula says, from where she’s sprawled over her chair, her eyes rolled in boredom. “You’d think the Northern Tribe would have less archaic beliefs by now. Guess you are not as advanced and modern as you think you are.” 

Chief Arnook doesn’t reply to the Princess’s jab. He simply stares at her, then looks away.

“Master Katara is a great teacher.” Aang states. “I know the training is going slow, but that’s mostly my fault. I get distracted easily. After a hundred years in the ice, I guess I tend to get… excited about many things.” 

“Of course, Avatar Aang.” King Kuei assures him. “We don’t have any rush. You take the time you need. And when you’re done, I reckon earth is the next element; I’ll be waiting in Ba Sing Se for your arrival to start your training with the best earthbenders in my Kingdom.”

Aang seems to beam at that. “Thank you, King Kuei.” 

“In fact.” Lord Iroh says. “Even though King Kuei is right, we don’t have any rush… We could start looking for a fitting earthbender teacher. We have connections to noble families, whose children were trained by very capable teachers. My nephew and niece could go there with you and interview some of them, see who’s the best option. I’m sure you have a lot on your plate as it is.” he says, looking at King Kuei. 

“Oh! That would be wonderful! I think it’s a great idea, Fire Lord.”

“Sokka could go too. Our connections with the Earth Kingdom nobles are not as strong as yours, I’m sure; but if there’s something my son can do is talk someone into doing anything.” Hakoda suggests, looking down at his song. Sokka smiles softly, knowing full well he’s blushing.

“And he reads people very well.” Bato adds. “He’d be a nice addition to the quest.”

“You can travel as soon as you can, and be back with the teacher once Aang is done with his waterbending lessons.” Hakoda says.

Sokka looks at the Fire Princes, then at his father, and nods. “Fine. I haven’t been to the Earth Kingdom in a few years. It’d be nice.” 

“I thought Prince Zuko was here to court Master Katara.” Chief Arnook speaks up again, making Sokka roll his eyes. It’s a miracle he doesn’t full on groan right there.

“That was the original reason for our travelling, yes. But Master Katara is too occupied right now. It’s not like there could be any proper courting.” Lord Iroh explains. “My nephew is much more useful out there than here.” 

Chief Arnook doesn’t reply. No one talks for a few seconds, so Hakoda stands up again and says: “So, should we discuss the details of the kids’ journey?” 

  
  


Once they’ve gone to every single detail of their trip, Sokka is finally let free. He doesn’t run out of the room purely out of respect to his father. 

He’s speed walking, though. Until a hand is placed on his shoulder, and he’s stopped by the Princess. She’s wearing her hair down, long to her chin, unlike her brother's; not wearing the golden piece that states her rank as the Princess of the Fire Nation, and of course; she still wears Katara’s old parka. Her cheeks and the point of her nose are red from the cold, but her golden eyes are fiery.

“Princess Azula.” he greets her with a smile. She smiles back. 

“Hello, Sokka.” she says, as she starts walking besides him. “So you’re getting what you wanted, huh?”

He frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, just… you know, we’re not going to be family after all. What with us leaving for who knows how long and leaving the Avatar here with Katara.” she chuckles when he notices him still frowning. “Come on, I know you’ve noticed how he looks at her. He’s got a crush the size of this pole.” 

“Yeah, I guess. That doesn’t mean she likes him back.” The Princess scrunches her nose. 

“We’ll see.” she sighs. “Anyway, I like it better if Zuko doesn’t marry her, too. Not that I don’t think she’s not good enough for him, or anything. In fact, I’ve seen enough of her to know she’s  _ too good _ for my brother. But I’d rather see him happy. And I know she wouldn’t have been with her.”

“He would still marry her, if she said yes?” Sokka asks.

Princess Azula sighs. “You know, our childhood wasn’t the best, even if we were royalty. You know who our father is, it’s not like it’s surprising. But… yeah, it took a toll on both of us. My brother, most of the time, thinks he owes the Fire Nation because of what our father did, even if it wasn’t his fault. Even if he didn’t… he didn’t do anything. If the Sages, or the council, says he has to get married to her, he won’t force her, but if she agrees… He’ll do it, even if he knows he won’t be happy. Or as happy as he could be with someone else.” 

Sokka doesn’t reply. His gaze is on the floor, frowning. He had never seen it from that point of view. How Ozai must have been to his own family. I mean, if someone is as cruel and ruthless to their Nation, the people they’re supposed to put first and protect; you can only imagine what he was like to his kids. Sokka knew that Zuko and Azula’s mother had disappeared at some point of their lives, and that Fire Lord Ozai had never commented on it. He wonders now, what must have happened in reality. He wonders now, just how much Zuko and Azula had suffered under the hands of their father. 

They were victims in this whole story, just like the rest of the world. 

“So maybe this trip will be good for every one of us.” the Princess says, before she shrugs and starts walking faster. “I’ve got to go pack my stuff now. God, I can’t wait for all this to be over and get back home.” she says before she disappears through a corner, and Sokka watches her go. 

  
  
  


“I can’t believe you’re leaving in two days. Warn a guy before you leave him all alone in town, will you?” Nekan says, making Sokka chuckle as he shoves his shoulder.

They’re walking down the streets of the city, just like they do every time Sokka needs to stop thinking for a while. And with all that has been happening, he needs it, like, really hard. So as soon as he left the building, he walked straight to Nekan’s house, shot him a charming smile, and said “ _ Walk? _ ”

So here they are. Walking up and down the streets of Capital City, just talking about the few last days.

“I’m not leaving you alone. Word on the streets say you’re already too occupied with one certain Lino.” he says, wiggling his eyes. “How did you even get her to say yes? She’s too pretty for you, man.”

“I’m going to kick your royal ass, Sokka.” 

“Ah, ah.” he says, smiling. “Not a royal. And anyway, it’s just a little trip. It’s not like I’m leaving forever.”

“Oh, yeah? What if you fall in love with an Earth Kingdom girl and move there?” 

Sokka laughs. “You really think I’m going to leave the South Pole? Nah, I’m the next Chief. And you know I can only handle the cold. She either moves here, or we break up.” 

Nekan rolls his eyes. “One day, Sokka, you’re going to fall in love again, and it’s going to be so hard, I’m going to make sure you eat all these words one by one.” Sokka shrugs, giving him a smile full of teeth. “Speaking of, how has it been with Chief Arnook?”

Sokka sighs, kicking a stone that’s in the middle of his way. “I don’t know, dude. I had forgotten how much of an asshole he even was. Maybe it’s because I was fifteen last time I saw him, but… I can’t believe he was related to Yue.” he shrugs. “I don’t think he ever wanted me to marry her, but he would have never gone against the treaty. We were in the middle of a war, and both he and my father they’d have better chances if we were united. You know, if there was something we had, were fearless men.” Nekan nods, letting Sokka continue his story. “But yeah. He’s worse than I remembered. He started going on about how Katara shouldn’t be teaching the Avatar waterbending because she’s a woman.”

“Wait, for real?” Sokka nods.

“Those northerners think they’re so fucking better than us, and they don’t even teach their girls how to fight. They have them healing the rest of the benders.” 

“I can’t believe he said Katara wasn’t good enough and you didn’t punch him.”

“I didn’t have to.” Sokka says, smiling a little at the memory. “The Fire Lord and the Princes defended her.” 

“They did?” Nekan asks, widening his eyes.

“Yeah. Lord Iroh started talking about a female Avatar who was originally from the Northern Tribe and how she was faced with all these slash because she was a woman, and then turned out to be super fucking great or something. And the Princess just straight up called them sexist pigs. And Zuko just – he told him if he wanted to talk about Katara, he should use her title properly.”

“Zuko?” Nekan says. “Not ‘Prince Zuko’ anymore?” he teases. Sokka shoves him again.

“Shut up. I just… we’re friends now, I think? Amicable at least. I cried in front of him yesterday. We were talking about my mother and… you know. Yeah.”

“Oh, you’re bonding.” Sokka rolls his eyes, groaning.

“Nekan, shut up. I don’t want to hear another word from you for the rest of the walk.”

Nekan laughs, raising his hands innocently, and they continue their walk, Sokka telling him more about his nearing trip, and Nekan listening with a smile on his lips. 

  
  


Sokka drags Zuko out of the house that night. 

“I know the house is full as shit right now.” he says, shrugging, smiling at the Prince. “I thought you might need some air. So we’re having dinner together, just the two of us.”

Zuko only smiles back and nods. 

They go to a small restaurant near the port, where Sokka makes sure Zuko orders all his favorite dishes to try. He knows for a fact they have mostly been eating Fire Nation food since they arrived, because he knows their cook; and he’s not letting Zuko leave his home without trying any traditional dishes. 

While they wait for the dishes, Sokka asks the Prince how everything’s going in the guest house. He lets out a loud sigh before he answers.

“There’s just so many people, Sokka. So many. Azula won’t stop throwing daggers at Chief Arnook since the meeting, and his wife won’t stop trying to treat her like a doll. She asked her to let her do her hair. Azula ran away, literally.” Sokka chuckles, listening to him with attention. “And I like King Kuei, I do, but why did he bring his pet bear? I didn’t bring any of my pets. I’m sure he could have lived without the bear for a week. You don’t know how much I miss Druk.” 

“Druk is your… parrot pelican?”

“What? No, he’s a…”

“No! No, let me guess. Uh, he’s a… frog crow?”

“No, Sokka.” 

“Eagle panda?”

“Why would I have an eagle panda?” 

“Dunno. They’re cool.”

Zuko chuckles, shaking his head. “He’s a dragon, Sokka.” 

Sokka’s eyes widen in shock. “A dragon!? No way, I thought they were all extinct!”

“All except him.” he smiles. “I’ve got him since he was an egg.”

“Tui and La, that is so cool. Do you, like, ride him?” 

Zuko seems to blush at that. “Uh, no. No, I don’t. He’s a baby, still. He’s like… this long.” he says, placing his hands in front of him, separating them. He blushes harder, and drops them. “Like my forearm, more less.” 

Sokka grins. “That is so cool, Zuko. I can’t believe you have a fucking dragon and you didn’t bring it here. It’s almost like you  _ don’t _ want to win Katara’s heart.”

Zuko chuckles, shrugging. “I don’t know. Maybe having a baby dragon in a city entirely made of ice isn’t such a good idea as you seem to think.” 

Sokka places his fingers under his chin. “You’re right. Imagine if he melted my house. I don’t want to be homeless.”

“No one does.” Sokka nods.

“Okay, then it’s settled. We’ll have to choose a time and place for me to meet Druk.”

Zuko smiles softly. “Sounds good. Maybe you can come to the Fire Nation someday? Soon, too, so you can meet him now that he’s still tiny.”

“I’ll have to check my busy Son Of The Chief agenda, but I’m sure I can make some time for you and Druk.” he says, leaning forward to support his head on his hands. “I’ve never been to the Fire Nation.”

“You should come in spring. Summer is probably too hot for you, as you’re used to these low temperatures; but spring is beautiful. The trees blossom and the animals start coming out of hibernation, and everything smells of cherry trees and fire lilies.” he looks at him, smiling softly, his golden eyes glistening; and Sokka’s stomach does a flip. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” he says. Zuko nods, still smiling, and Sokka can only take his gaze off him because the waiter arrives right then with their food. 

Zuko thanks the waiter and starts eating, and Sokka smiles when he looks at him with a surprised face, and keeps trying every dish, before settling for the seal jerky.

“Uhm, by the way.” Sokka says a few minutes after they’ve started eating. “I just wanted to… this is like a ‘thank you’ kind of dinner. For defending Katara earlier. You didn’t have to do it. So, thanks.”

Zuko clears his throat. “I mean, it’s not like… I didn’t do it because it was Katara. Obviously, I think your sister is great, and she’s an amazing bender, but. He was just being an asshole. He needed to be put in line.” 

“Yeah, he has always been like that.” Sokka mutters, rolling his eyes. 

“You’ve known him for long? I thought the Tribes weren’t connected anymore, because of the war.”

“They’re not. Not like they used to, at least. But my father tried to fix it when I was a child, and we went over there a few times. I don’t remember much, but… uh, Chief Arnook used to have a daughter, she was your age.”

“Princess Yue, yes. I met her. She… died during the war, didn’t she?” Sokka nods, looking down at his plate. 

“Yes. The Fire Nation attacked the Northern Tribe, and she… she sacrificed herself for her people. I don’t know what exactly happened, not… no one wanted to tell me.” he sighs, then frowns. “Well, we had a treaty. It was my father’s idea, to join the Tribes, officially. I was supposed to marry her, at some point.”

“An arranged marriage? Is that why you’re so against Katara marrying me?” Zuko asks. Sokka shakes his head. 

“No, it was not arranged. It was convenient, but… I really wanted to marry her. I loved her. I was in love with her, and she was in love with me, and… and everything was going to be great, because we were going to get married, and then she was going to come down here and live with me and Dad and Katara, and she wouldn’t have to live under the pressure of her jackass father anymore.” he sniffs. “But it never happened, of course.” 

Zuko reaches out, taking one of Sokka’s hands. “Sokka, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know… I’m sorry.”

“It hurt a lot. Learning that she was gone, that I couldn’t do anything for her because I was stuck on the other side of the planet. It was – it took me a lot to get over it. I couldn’t even… Sometimes I felt like I was the one who had died, instead of her, because I didn’t feel anything anymore. I was empty. Hollow. The Spirits took away from me what I loved the most.” he feels Zuko squeeze his hand, and uses the other one to wipe his eyes. “She appeared in one of my dreams once. She talked to me, and told me I had to move on. There still were things in store for me, and I would never be alone. She told me to look for her in the night sky, and to be sure she would always take care of me. And that she loved me.” he sighs. “I eventually got better, and when Suki came around… at first I felt dirty, like I was betraying her, like I couldn’t just… be with someone else; but… Katara talked me out of those thoughts. I realized Yue wouldn’t have wanted me to mope around forever; that she would want me to be happy. So I got better. Suki helped a lot. Katara, too. My father and Bato, seeing them get together and knowing that even though he was with him now, Dad would always love my mother the same… It all helped.”

Zuko didn’t speak for a few seconds. Then, he squeezed Sokka’s hand again. “You know, Sokka? I might… not know you that well, but I think I can confidently say you’re one of the bravest persons I’ve ever met in my life.” 

Sokka chuckles, sniffing again. “Aw, Zukos. Thank you.”

The Prince smiles at him, and he can’t help but smile back.

  
  


After dinner, Sokka walks Zuko back to the guest house. On the way, he pulls at his sleeve, and points up to the sky. “That’s her.” he says, looking at the moon. “That’s Yue, looking down on me.”

Zuko smiles as he looks up. “She’s still as beautiful as always.” he whispers.

And Sokka can’t help but break down crying again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i wonder if my brain secretly hates my favorite characters. but hey, at least they're bonding!!
> 
> anyway... hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this fic!! It started as a general idea, but then I thought... man, this could turn out to be really cool, so here I am. Offering it to you, in hope that you will cherish it as much as I will. 
> 
> If you like my work, and would like to support me, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/marvelousmers)
> 
> And if you can't, kudos and comments are always welcome! Or, come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redpaladinzuko)


End file.
